Porque me gustas
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: Para Amatista nunca ha sido fácil expresar sus sentimientos de la forma correcta y con Perla menos, eso la llevará a cometer tantos errores con su compañera que tal vez haga que termine perdiéndola.
1. Chapter 1

**Porque me gustas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus pies se movían con rapidez por la habitación, su frente comenzaba a llenarse de sudor y sus ojos se movían con desesperación buscando algo en la habitación que pudiera hacerla sentir menos nerviosa.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?!

Se detuvo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, la retuvo unos segundos y luego la dejó salir lentamente.

-Está bien, está bien, está bien… No-no es tan malo- se dijo, tratando de no sentirse tan mal.

En su vida había hecho muchas bromas, demasiadas para el gusto de algunos, especialmente de su más reciente victima hasta ahora.

- _¿A quién engaño? Esto es en verdad malo, cuando ella…_ -

-¡Amatista!- El grito de su compañera la distrajo.

-Oh no, muy tarde-

Con fuertes pasos, una muchacha esbelta entró en la habitación de Amatista, azotando la puerta tan fuerte que costaba creer que sus menudos brazos podrían cuartearla, justo como lo hizo.

- _Está molesta, esta vez enserio está molesta_ \- Se escuchó a sí misma tragar saliva -¿Q-Qué hay, P?- trató de parecer inocente, pero el nervioso tono que salió de su garganta no ayudó mucho.

-Esta vez enserio te has pasado- Su tono de molestia no disminuyó en lo absoluto.

-No sé de qué hablas, P. Por cierto, lindo color- fingió una sonrisa. Ya había sido descubierta, lo menos que podía hacer ahora era fingir que la broma le había gustado; gran mentira.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Sabes que Peri llegará en cualquier momento, si me encuentra así no sé qué…- El timbre la interrumpió a la vez que la horrorizó –Está aquí- Dijo más a sí misma que a Amatista.

-Oye, P, yo…-

-¡Cállate! Esta vez enserio te has pasado- La vio con cólera plasmada en la mirada, Amatista no podía sentirse peor.

Perla abandonó la desordenada habitación de Amatista, dejando un rastro de líquido amarillento de dudosa procedencia, aunque por el olor que desprendía, podría apostar que era queso para nachos.

Amatista se quedó estática, apretando sus puños sin poder contener su enojo contra sí misma. Lo sabía, se había pasado esta vez y por mucho. Jamás había visto a Perla tan molesta contra su persona como en ese momento, su puerta nunca había sido tan dañada al igual que sus sentimientos.

Sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

-¡Perla, ¿Estás bien?!- Al parecer, Peridot ya había visto su broma.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes- Su tono se suavizó, llegando a parecer dulce -¿Quieres pasar? Tengo que tomar una buena ducha si quiero quitarme éste desagradable olor-

Amatista se asomó por su puerta, vio a Peridot entrar y verla directamente con reproche. Inmediatamente volvió a meterse en su habitación. Con desesperación buscó su celular, hallándolo debajo de una pila de ropa sucia. Marcó el número más conocido para el móvil.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- La voz del otro lado de la línea se oía serena, pero Amatista sabia diferenciar el toque de preocupación que había impregnada en ella.

-Vid, la he cagado- No le importaba que Vidalia la escuchara sollozar, no era algo nuevo.

-Tranquila, dime, ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? No pudo haber sido tan malo- Amatista negó con la cabeza, aun sabiendo que Vidalia no podía verla.

-¿Puedo ir a verte?- Pidió.

-Sabes que sí- Apenas obtuvo esa respuesta, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su habitación, terminando la llamada. No necesitaba despedirse de Vidalia para que ella supiera que debía ir preparando el té para cuando llegara.

Antes de que pudiera tomar el pomo de la puerta de entrada, escuchó la irritada voz de Peridot, lo que le faltaba.

-Esta vez te has propasado, Cuarzo- Amatista se volvió, viéndola fijamente. La odiaba.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, Peri- Vio a la chica de cabello rubio apretar los dientes con fuerza, odiaba que Amatista la llamara así.

-Esta vez la convenceré de hacerlo- Ahora Amatista apretaba los dientes, sabiendo a lo que se refería –Esta vez lo has hecho en grande, dudo mucho que le queden ganas de seguir viviendo contigo-.

-Cállate- Rugió –Conozco a P, jamás me abandonaría- Vio la burlona sonrisa de Peridot, y sólo pudo apretar los dientes.

-Tal vez antes no, pero dudo mucho que le queden ganas de seguir viviendo contigo después de esto, nadie sabe qué serás capaz de hacer después- Amatista trató de reprimir sus inmensas ganas de golpearla –Cuando la convenza de irse y vivir conmigo, querida Amatista…- Se detuvo de hablar y avanzó a paso lento hasta ella, acercándose a su oído –Será totalmente mía- Eso era todo lo que podía soportar.

No había sido conscientemente, pero en definitiva, había golpeado a Peridot tan fuerte como había querido hacerlo desde hacía meses. Escuchó su trasero golpear el suelo y la vio colocar la mano en su roja mejilla con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-¡Amatista!- ¡Tenía que ser una maldita broma! ¿Tanto la odiaba quien quiera que estuviera allá arriba que le hacia esas cosas?

Vio a Perla correr en auxilio de Peridot, agachándose para examinarla y luego mirarla a ella con reproche. Amatista no pudo soportar esa mirada por más tiempo y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a irse. Lo habría hecho inmediatamente, de no ser porque Perla la detuvo.

Amatista esperaba que le pidiera una explicación, que le dijera sus motivos y, cuando supiera cuanto la cabreaba Peridot, quizás no estaría tan molesta con ella.

-Discúlpate con Peri-Exigió Perla.

-¿Q-Qué?- Creyó haber escuchado mal.

-Que te disculpes-

Amatista apretó los dientes, frustrada –¿Sabes siquiera por qué…?-

-¡Eso no importa!-Gritó exasperada –Nada justifica que la golpees o que me hagas bromas de tan mal gusto, ¡Nada justifica lo que haces!- Cuando Amatista estaba por hablar, Perla la ignoró para ayudar a Peridot, con tanta dulzura y cuidado que exasperó a Amatista.

-Veo que tomaste tu decisión- Amatista salió de ahí, azotando la puerta y dejando a Perla demasiado confundida.

Corrió por el pasillo, escaleras abajo y de cuadra en cuadra hasta haber recorrido las doce cuadras para llegar a casa de Vidalia. Tocó la puerta con desesperación hasta que la rubia la abrió.

-Ama…- Antes de que pudiera terminar, Amatista se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que ambas cayeran arrodilladas.

-Se irá, Vid, esta vez enserio se irá- sollozó Amatista –esta vez me odia enserio-.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Steven Universe que me atrevo a subir Espero que les guste y que disfruten el leerlo tanto como yo disfruto el escribirlo. Subiré el siguiente capitulo en cuanto pueda, mientras tanto, dejen comentarios sobre qué les pareció.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**P** **orque me gustas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras Vidalia iba a la cocina en busca de galletas, Amatista no podía despegar la vista de su taza. Tras un sonoro suspiro, relajó el cuerpo y se recargó totalmente en el respaldo del sofá, entonces tomó un sorbo del humeante té.

-Aquí tienes, sé cuánto te gustan- Habló Vidalia mientras colocaba un plato de galletas de mantequilla en la mesa frente a Amatista.

-Gracias, Vid- Una débil sonrisa adornó los labios de Amatista.

-Ahora sí, dime, ¿Qué ha pasado ésta vez?- La sonrisa de Amatista menguó rápidamente, recordando ampliamente el motivo de su visita.

-Le he jugado a Perla una broma pesada… Quizá demasiado- Confesó.

-Siempre le juegas bromas y dices que es lo peor que le has hecho, hasta que llega la siguiente-

-Lo sé, lo sé- Amatista dejó la taza en la mesa, tomando su cabello castaño en sus manos con desesperación -pero está vez enserio me he pasado-

-Bueno, dime qué hace que ésta broma sea peor que las anteriores- Quiso saber la rubia.

-Que ésta vez ha sido directamente sobre su persona-

-¿Y las anteriores veces no?- Amatista negó fervientemente.

-Normalmente eran en su entorno, nunca me había metido con Perla directamente- Ante los nervios, decidió comenzar a masticar una galleta antes de que fueran sus uñas.

-Ya veo- Vidalia se sentó al lado suyo y acarició su cabello –Lo mejor será que te disculpes si quieres que ella te perdone-

-¿Para qué hacerlo? No creo que quiera perdonarme… No creo que siquiera quiera verme- subió los pies al mueble y ocultó el rostro entre sus rodillas.

-No lo sabes realmente, debes intentarlo- Vidalia la obligó a alzar la cara y verla a los ojos, de lo contrario Amatista no la escucharía –Debes intentarlo, ¿Entendiste?- Amatista asintió lentamente.

-Sí-

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperas? Ve a casa y arregla las cosas de una vez-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- Vidalia la obligó a levantarse del sofá y salir a rastras por la puerta -No vuelvas sin haberte disculpado apropiadamente, ¿Me oíste?- y tras eso, cerró la puerta contra la espalda de Amatista, provocándole un ligero escalofrío.

0-0-0-0-0-

Amatista caminó a casa despacio, a diferencia de cuándo salió de ésta, no quería llegar a su destino demasiado pronto. Sabía que Perla no estaría ahí, que muy probablemente estaría con Peridot en alguna parte de la ciudad quejándose de la broma, y que la mocosa rubia intentando persuadirla de alejarse por completo de Amatista, al igual que las anteriores veces, aunque ésta vez, sí existía la posibilidad de que Perla considerara su propuesta.

Pateó la lata que estaba en su camino con frustración. La sola idea de Perla y Peridot viviendo juntas le revolvía el estómago hasta hacerla querer vomitar. Conocía a esas dos, sabía que eran amigas realmente cercanas, pero deseando ser algo más.

- _Pero no puedo quejarme, es mi culpa-_ Recordó, deseando poder golpear algo con los puños. Se odiaba a sí misma, después de todo, era su culpa que Perla y Peridot se conocieran.

Peridot había comenzado siendo su anterior compañera de dormitorio en la universidad, antes de mudarse al departamento de su prima Rose.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que se vieron Perla y ella. Perla se había sorprendido de que tendría una compañera de departamento nueva y Amatista de que tendría una compañera. Durante el primer contacto visual, Amatista se perdió en la mirada de Perla, tan azul que aprisionaba. Y según recordaba, Perla también había estado en la misma situación, sólo que en el caso de los ojos de Amatista era muy normal, no todo el mundo llega a conocer a alguien con ojos violeta como los de Amatista, y quienes lo hacen, les es difícil no perderse en ellos. Amatista lo sabía, por eso no le sorprendió.

Finalmente llegó al edificio, decidió que prefería subir escaleras en lugar del elevador. Al fin y al cabo sólo eran seis pisos. Prefería seguir retrasando su llegada a casa, sabía que no habría nadie ahí, al igual que siempre que peleaban.

Pero por más lento que fue, finalmente llegó al último escalón. Se detuvo un minuto y comenzó a pensar, finalmente, qué palabras le diría a Perla cuando volviese.

- _Nada es lo suficientemente bueno-_ apretó los puños, frustrada. Odiaba sentirse impotente – _Nada es suficientemente bueno para ella-_

Quizás Amatista no sabía muchas cosas; no sabía de dónde salían sus bromas, no sabía el qué le había visto Perla a Peridot, y quizás tampoco sabía derivadas al cien por ciento, pero si algo tuvo claro desde hace mucho era el motivo de su cólera.

Con demasiado pesar, finalmente fue capaz de abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Perla sentada en el sofá, al lado de un par de grandes maletas. El verla ahí la sorprendió a tal punto que no fue capaz de hablar o de moverse durante un largo momento.

-Amatista, tenemos que hablar- Un nudo se creó en el estómago de Amatista.

-¿Qué pasa, P?- Preguntó intentando ocultar el miedo en su voz.

-Lo he estado pensando últimamente y…-

-Espera, espera, espera, P- La interrumpió, suponiendo a dónde iba aquella charla –Antes de que digas… lo que creo que vas a decir, quiero decirte algo- Pidió.

-Amatista, no creo que…-

-Por favor- suplicó –Tal vez no sea lo que pienso, pero muy probablemente sí. Por eso, quiero que sepas algo- Tras observar fijamente a Perla por largos segundos, finalmente asintió.

-Ya sabes lo que diré, así que te dejaré hablar- Amatista asintió.

-Mira…- Se aclaró la garganta al sentir algo obstruyéndola -Sé que no soy la mejor compañera, o persona en este mundo. Pero a pesar de eso quiero pedirte… Suplicarte- Cayó de rodillas frente a Perla, tomándola por sorpresa –P, por favor, no lo hagas, no me abandones. Te necesito. Sé que soy molesta y suelo desesperante, inclusive soy consciente de que las bromas que hago ya no son graciosas, no sé por qué las hago-

-Amatista…-

-Ok, ok, ok, tu ganas, sí sé por qué lo hago. Pero aunque te lo dijera, no lo entenderías… quizá ni siquiera lo aprobarías y… te daría un motivo más para irte-

-Amatista…-

-Y… sé que Peridot y tú serían…- Le costaría decir lo siguiente -Fe…li…ces jun…tas- Logró sacarlo de su garganta –Sé que hay cientos de razones para que te vayas… Pero tengo una para que te quedes-

-¡Amatista!- La interrumpió con brusquedad –No es algo que se pueda remediar ya con una simple disculpa- Perla desvió la mirada, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas de su compañera.

-Perla… Por favor- Se levantó del suelo y la abrazó –Lo prometimos… Lo prometiste- Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Lo sé, prometí quedarme. Pero no olvides que tú prometiste parar todo eso- Amatista se quedó sin palabras –Lo siento, ya no puedo quedarme más- Perla tomó las maletas al lado del sofá y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta. Dispuesta a irse y quizá jamás volver.

-Perla, espera… Yo- Perla volvió la vista, y a Amatista se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta, de nuevo _–Vamos, díselo. ¡Está por irse! Díselo y ya-_ tomó su cabello entre sus dedos con brusquedad, tratando de hallar su voz -¡Perla, yo te…!-

-Perla- La voz de Peridot la interrumpió -¿Estás lista…?- Se detuvo al hablar a ver el rostro de Amatista, quién al verla le dio la espalda, ocultando su congestionado rostro.

-Sí- Perla malinterpretó el gesto, tomándolo cómo algo contra ella.

-Bien, dame eso- Peridot tomó las maletas de las manos de Perla y avanzó hacia la puerta –Te espero abajo- Peridot sonrió con victoria, así que decidió darles un último momento a solas, quizá jamás volverían a tenerlo.

Cuando Peridot dejó la habitación, esta volvió a estar en total silencio, ocasionalmente interrumpido por el lloriqueo de Amatista.

-Amatista, esto es lo mejor para ambas-

-¡No, no es así!-

-¿No? Si seguimos juntas en cualquier momento estaremos matándonos. Amatista, no podemos seguir así-

-Perla, no lo entiendes, tengo que decirte algo… Tengo que decirtelo- Amatista volvió a verla, tomando todo el coraje que guardaba –Perla, yo te…-

-También yo- La interrumpió de nuevo, creando un momento de alegría.

¿Perla sentía lo mismo? ¡¿Realmente sentía lo mismo?! Tenía que ser una ilusión, un sueño. Pero, en ese caso, ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Acaso no valía la pena luchar por ello? ¿Por ellas?

-Quizá no ahora. Pero sé que tarde o temprano te extrañaré, Amatista- Aclaró, rompiendo su burbuja.

Perla finalmente se fue, dejando a Amatista sin habla, tratando de razonar qué acababa de pasar.

-No me entendiste, P, no me entendiste- Finalmente logró articular –No hacía todas esas tontos bromas simplemente porque sí… Era… Porque me gustas- le susurró a la vacía habitación.

* * *

 **Bien. Hago entrega del segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Nos leemos después, hasta la proxima.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Porque me gustas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-¿_ Iremos por pizza _?-_ Preguntó Amatista con nerviosismo.

- _Sabes que no es bueno que nos veamos por ahora, Amatista-_

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso sigues molesta?- Perla no respondió -¿O acaso Peri te pidió que no lo hicieras?- La molestia se podía sentir en su voz.

- _No, y ya no estoy molesta. Simplemente, no creo que sea prudente el vernos. Sólo han pasado dos días-_

-P, es sábado. Sabes que son tradición desde hace dos años los sábados de Perla y Amatista-

 _-Entonces creo que es hora de terminar con la tradición…-_

Amatista sintió un nudo en su garganta. No importaba qué tan seria hubiese sido alguna discusión, el segundo sábado de cada mes, Perla y Amatista olvidaban sus problemas y diferencias y pasaban el día juntas cómo el par de amigas que eran en el fondo. No importa cómo estuviera el día o su situación sentimental, ese día era sagrado.

-Tienes razón… Quizás es hora de terminar… con todo-

 _-Amatista, no me refería…-_

Colgó sin dejarla terminar. Se sentía molesta con todo, Perla la estaba abandonado y era todo su culpa. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella nunca se había sentido tan fuera de la realidad cómo con Perla, ni siquiera cuándo había experimentado con alucinógenos en mitad de preparatoria. Perla la tenía totalmente fuera de su zona de confort, pero a la vez tan dentro. Era su calma y su tormenta, su voz de la razón pero la razón de sus tonterías, su pedazo de cielo pero su parte en el infierno, ella era dos cosas contrarias y al mismo tiempo una sola.

-¿Qué me hiciste, P?- Empuñó mechones de cabello con rabia, notando el descolorido color blanco en las puntas.

Había dejado de hacer tantas cosas sólo porque a Perla no le gustaban que se sorprendió a sí misma ¡¿En qué momento había dejado de ser ella misma?! No se había esforzado por sus calificaciones hasta que Perla se lo mencionó, no había dejado de pintarse el pelo hasta que Perla había alagado su color natural, había dejado de meterse en peleas, comenzado a limpiar su habitación, incluso amarrar su cabello, ¡Lo había dejado crecer cómo nunca antes por ella!

-No puedo seguir así- Lanzó el teléfono a la cama y tomó su chaqueta para salir, iría por tinte en ese mismo instante. –Un corte también sería bueno-

Por fin lo había entendido, no importaba cuánto se esforzarse, ella y Perla eran dos polos totalmente opuestos, jamás podrían funcionar cómo más que amigas. Era un milagro que pudieran mantenerse ahí hasta ese momento. Bueno, solía serlo.

0-0-0-0-0

-Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres el departamento?- Preguntó Amatista con curiosidad, observando fijamente a la chica que había respondido a su anuncio de renta.

-Acabo de ingresar a la universidad de Keystone, es la localización más cercana que había- Contestó con sinceridad.

-¿Nuevo ingreso? Sabes, también estudio ahí- Comentó Amatista con una media sonrisa

-¿Enserio?- Amatista vio un brillo de ilusión en la mirada de la chica –Me alegra conocer a alguien- Suspiró aliviada.

-Bien, desde aquí sólo debes caminar un par de cuadras y llegarás-

-Entonces…-

-Bienvenida, compañera, la mitad del departamento es tuyo- Amatista le sonrió sinceramente –Soy Amatista-

-Rubí- Estrechó su mano, devolviéndole la sonrisa –Es un placer-

-¿Quieres pedir pizza para celebrar?- Amatista notó claramente el brillo en los ojos de Rubí.

-Por supuesto. Amh… ¿Puede ser la mitad de queso con champiñones?- Preguntó con inseguridad.

-¿Bromeas? ¿La mitad?- Amatista estaba segura que Rubí esperaría un rechazo absoluto –Mejor entera, la mitad no sería suficiente- Y quizá lo haría de no ser porque ella también amaba las combinaciones extrañas.

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Claro! ¿Y qué tal otra de peperonni…?- Amatista sonrió

-¿Con piña …?- Siguió Rubí con otra sonrisa

-¡Y anchoas!- Dijeron al unísono. Definitivamente, se llevarían estupendo.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Rubí se había mudado al departamento con ella, ¡Y había sido la mejor experiencia que había tenido en mucho tiempo! Rubí era prácticamente cómo ella. A ninguna de las dos les molestaba en absoluto el desorden de la otra, aunque limpiaban un poco cuándo quedaba poco espacio. Cocinaban y comían tantas cosas raras que sus estómagos estaban demasiado acostumbrados. Se desvelaban hasta las tres y media de la mañana con clases a las siete. Dormían en cualquier parte. ¡Era jodidamente perfecto!

-Bien, me voy- Anunció Amatista. Estaba por salir por la puerta hacia la tienda, cuándo notó a la chica de pie frente a ella.

Se quedó de pie durante un minuto sin pronunciar palabra alguna, esperando que la chica hablase, más no parecía que lo hiciese pronto.

-¿Disculpa?- Decidió empezar ella.

-¡Ah! Disculpa. Estaba por tocar-

-Emh… ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Amatista la observó fijamente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Era aproximadamente de su estatura, quizá un poco más alta que ella, de piel bronceada y cabello castaño claro, cómo el suyo, sólo que el de ella era un par de tonos más claro, sin mencionar que un flequillo cubría gran parte de su visión, lo que explicaría que no notara cuando abrió la puerta.

-Estoy buscando a mi novia- Tenía una voz muy suave, se le tendría que prestar mucha atención para escucharla claramente.

-¿Tu novia?-

-¡Zafiro, cariño!- Amatista vio a Rubí correr a gran velocidad hacía la chica de la puerta

-¡Rubí!- Las vio abrazarse fuertemente y besarse. Entonces entendió que salía sobrando en aquella escena tan emotiva.

- _Yo mejor me voy-_ Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Mejor tardaba un rato en volver a casa.

Caminó hacía el elevador y espero a llegar a la planta baja. Comenzó a caminar un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la tienda y entró en busca de las papas fritas por las que iba.

- _Es algo pronto para regresar…-_ Pensó en darles un rato a solas a Rubí y su novia, suponía que tendrían mucho de qué hablar o "hablar".

Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacía la casa de Vidalia para una visita express, pero recordó que la chica no aceptaría su presencia en su hogar hasta que hubiese resuelto el asunto con Perla. Aunque había un problema con ello, Perla y ella no habían hablado desde hacía casi un mes.

Pasó la mano por su cabello al pensar en ella. Recordando que ahora volvía a llegarle hasta los hombros cuando intento recorrerlo. Notó que el tinte de blanco comenzaba a caerse, quizá ya era tiempo de retocarlo.

Mientras caminaba a la farmacia por tinte nuevo, comenzó a hacer un repaso de los últimos días. Cuándo se dio cuenta que Perla definitivamente no volvería a casa, pasó varios días encerrada en esta, no fue hasta que Rose fue a verla que logró sacarla de ahí. Luego de un buen baño y palabras de aliento, volvió a la escuela a recuperarse de los cuatro días que había faltado, cuándo se puso al corriente, volvió a su rutina habitual. Cuando pasó semana y media desde que Perla la dejó, puso el aviso de renta al darse cuenta que ella no podría con todos los gastos sola; por suerte, fue Rubí quien respondió su aviso y se quedó con ella. Luego de varios días con la chica dejó de pensar tanto en Perla cómo al principio, pero eso no evitaba que dejara de recordarla. Rubí era un gran apoyo en casa, aunque quizá no fuera consciente de ello, pues nunca habían hablado de Perla.

-Amatista- Una voz la llamó antes de que pudiera entrar en la farmacia. Amatista volvió la vista y se encontró con su compañera de fisiología.

-¿Qué pasa, Lap?- Saludó Amatista sonriendo, a pesar de la seria mirada de su compañera.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- Amatista se acercó a la par de Lapis. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la chica de cabello azul se cruzó de brazos –Amatista, tienes que ponerte un alto- Lapis fue directo al grano.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó sin entender.

-Mira, sé que te gusta soltarte en las fiestas y todo eso, es tu decisión y la respeto. Pero tienes que saber medir tus acciones… o siquiera el alcohol que consumes- Inconscientemente, Lapis comenzó a golpear su pie contra el pavimento.

-Ve al punto-

-Todos sabemos que Jasper no tira al bando de los chicos, así como sabemos que ella y tú tienen sus diferencias, por eso a todos nos sorprendió verlas besuquearse de arriba abajo el viernes- Lapis se sonrojó de la cólera.

-Cierto- Amatista había olvidado lo ocurrido hacía casi tres días.

Había ido a la fiesta de Ryan para celebrar el fin de exámenes y próximo fin de semestre. Sabía que había bromeado y jugado múltiples cosas, así como en el trayecto de la noche había bebido al punto en no diferenciar quién era quién. No era culpa suya que Jasper se metiera en su camino cuando comenzaba a imaginar que era otra persona.

-¿Sólo dirás eso?- Preguntó con molestia Lapis –No te diría nada si no fuera mi problema, pero de algún modo lo es. A diferencia de ti, a Jasper si le afectó lo que hicieron-

-No te entiendo- La miró con confusión.

-A pesar de que luce como buscapleitos es alguien sensible, y no solo ella, cualquiera, se sentiría mal si después de… Besarse con alguien que se supone te es indiferente sólo se aleja y te dice "ups, te confundí"- Gruñó levemente –Se la ha pasado los últimos días deprimida en mi sala, acabando con mis suministros del mes-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Amatista comenzaba a molestarse también.

-Siquiera dile que lamentas haberle hecho eso, aunque sea mentira- Cuando Lapis notó que su propio tono de voz comenzaba a elevarse, tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire y contar hasta diez, logrando que el rojo de sus mejillas bajará considerablemente –No sé qué te está pasando, Amatista, de pronto un día te volviste alguien completamente diferente. Y ahora, de la misma forma vuelves a ser…- Lapis recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada a Amatista, tratando de hallar la palabra correcta –Tú- Fue lo único que logró articular.

Amatista apretó las manos inconscientemente, hasta que sus palmas se tornaron blancas. No estaba molesta con Lapis, estaba molesta consigo misma. Aunque quería culpar a Perla, no podía, ella siempre había sido así. Iba de chico en chico y chica en chica, buscando algo que llamara su atención, pero al final nada la convencía de quedarse con alguien. Si alguien hiciera una lista de a cuantas personas había ilusionado, aunque sea por accidente, se podría incluir un cuarto de la universidad al menos; incluyendo chicas que dijeron ser totalmente heterosexuales o incluso homofóbicas, para esas era más un reto personal.

Jasper jamás había estado entre sus planes de seducción. Era una chica declarada lesbiana abiertamente, lo cual respetaba; incluso a pesar de las constantes miradas de odio que solían enviarse. ¿A tal punto había caído ahora buscando olvidarse de Perla? ¿Al punto que herír a personas que admiraba de algún modo? Se maldijo mil veces por dentro.

-Llévame con Jasper- Pidió, decidida – _El tinte puede esperar-_.

* * *

 **Hola a todos de nuevo. Sé que me tardé y que algunos de ustedes quizás esperaban este capítulo. Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Gracias por leerlo.** **Estaré en espera de sus comentarios :3**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**P** **orque me gustas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El estómago de Amatista se revolvió con brusquedad al ver a Jasper dormida en el sofá del departamento de Lapis. Estaba totalmente desalineada, con el cabello revuelto y, los ojos hinchados y ojerosos. Notó también los múltiples envases de comida instantánea, cerveza y envolturas de golosinas esparcidos entre la mesita y el suelo. Tragó duro.

-¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refería?- Amatista no pudo articular palabra alguna, por lo que sólo asintió.

-Lo siento- Amatista sintió la garganta seca.

-No te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con ella- Lapis señaló a Jasper.

Amatista se acercó lentamente al sofá, oyendo sus pasos resonando en la habitación, sintiendo el latir de su corazón a mil por hora. Una vez frente a Jasper, acercó la mano a su hombro lentamente, pensando cuidadosamente qué le diría una vez despierta. Pero cuando Jasper abrió los ojos, nada había llegado a su mente.

-Hola, Jas- Amatista soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¡Tú!- De un movimiento brusco, Amatista dejó de sentir el contacto del suelo en sus zapatos. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- La zarandeó con brusquedad, haciendo que Amatista comenzara a marearse.

-¡Oye!¡Suéltame!- Exigió Amatista, intentando liberarse del agarre.

-¡Jasper, basta!- Pidió temerosa Lapis.

Cuándo Amatista tocó el suelo, sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca luego de que Jasper la golpeara en el rostro. Debido al fuerte impacto, perdió el sentido de orientación por un momento, y lo siguiente que divisó fue a Lapis interponiéndose entre ella y una enfurecida Jasper.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Ordenó Jasper.

-¡No la traje aquí para que la golpees!- Lapis se mantuvo firme.

-¡¿Entonces fue para burlarse de mí?!- Preguntó Jasper, con la mirada encendida en rabia -¡¿Fue para eso?! ¡¿Querías ver lo patética que me veo después de… Eso?!-

-¡No!- Amatista habló cuando notó que Jasper estaba dispuesta a golpear incluso a Lapis -Jasper, no vine a pelear o burlarme, vine porque te debo una disculpa-

Jasper miró fijamente a Amatista, esperando que comenzara a decir alguna tontería, como siempre, pero su firme expresión le decía que no estaba jugando.

-Continua- Jasper bajó los puños, destensó los músculos y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Manteniendo la mirada fija en Amatista.

-Mira…- Amatista seguía sin saber por dónde empezar y toda aquella conmoción sólo había logrado alterarla más -Yo… Estaba ebria, no era totalmente consciente de lo que hacía y… -

-¡No quiero tus excusas!- La interrumpió, con la mirada encendida.

-Bien. La verdad es que… Lamento mucho lo que hice, no por el haberte besado ebria, incluso si suena mal, no me arrepiento de hacer ese tipo de cosas un poco cuando estoy en ese estado- Amatista entendió que su disculpa estaba yendo por mal rumbo cuando Jasper gruñó -Pero, en verdad lamento haber herido tus sentimientos, yo… No he estado bien desde que me dejaron- Bajó la mirada, no quería enfrentar la mirada que podrían tener ambas chicas -Lamento si te hice sentir tan mal o incluso peor de como ella me hizo sentir, yo… No quiero que te sientas así también. Discúlpame- Amatista era lo suficientemente terca como para no llorar frente a ellas aunque todo su ser se lo pidiera.

-¿Te dejaron?- Fue Lapis quien preguntó. Amatista sólo asintió temblorosa.

-¿Alguien fue capaz de botar a Amatista Cuarzo? Vaya, eso sí es una sorprendente noticia- Soltó con algo de burla Jasper.

-¡Jasper!- La joven de ojos miel se encogió de hombros, sin mostrar arrepentimiento por su comentario.

-No importa en realidad- Amatista alzó la vista de nuevo, ocultando el mar de emociones que era en ese momento. Tenía semanas sin mencionar a Perla -No es como que haya terminado una relación, mi compañera de departamento se fue. Eso es todo- Incluso se atrevió a fingir una sonrisa, casi burlona.

-Pero… Tú la querías, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Lapis con curiosidad, atrayendo incluso la atención de Jasper.

-Claro que la quería, era mi compañera y amiga…-

-No- La interrumpió Jasper esta vez -Lapis se refiere a que si la querías cómo algo más- Su tono serio denotó la escasez de burla -Como más que a una simple amiga o compañera-

Amatista se sorprendió que ambas lo notaran a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo con gran ahínco. Ella era una experta en ocultar sus sentimientos, sólo su prima Rose era capaz de ver a través de aquella barrera que siempre mantenía en alto. Las miró a ambas, y luego de un momento entendió por qué sabían cómo se sentía.

-Sí- Suspiró derrotada -La quería más que a una amiga. _De la misma forma en la que ustedes dos se quieren-_ Lo último lo admitió para sí.

-Error- Habló Jasper -Lo haces- Aclaró, sonriéndole a Amatista, aunque más que burla era comprensión.

-Sí, lo hago- Admitió rendida. -Ahora me iré antes de que sigan haciendo preguntas incómodas- Amatista se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a caminar a casa.

-Si en algún momento quieres hablar de eso estamos aquí para ti- Amatista volvió a verlas, sintiéndose sorprendida de la declaración de Lapis -¿Cierto, Jasper?-

-Sí, supongo que sí- Suspiró rendida ante el tono amenazante de Lapis. -Por cierto, Cuarzo, disculpa aceptada- Sonrió.

-Me alegro- Amatista devolvió la sonrisa.

-No puedo guardarle rencor a alguien en un estado más deplorable que el mío–

-¡Jasper!- Exclamó Lapis.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de ello- Declaró Amatista, llamando la atención de ambas -A mi parecer estamos en casi la misma situación- Jasper se sonrojó con violencia al entender a lo que se refería. Amatista cerró la puerta antes de que la botella que había lanzado diera contra su rostro.

Corrió al ascensor antes de que Jasper decidiera seguirla para romperle la nariz.

-Lapis tenía razón, no es tan brabucona como aparenta- Amatista sonrió.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó por la calle, pensando en su reciente charla con Jasper y Lapis. Ellas tenían razón, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ella seguía aferrada a Perla, tal vez Perla no quería que se dejaran de hablar pero, Amatista sabía que si no se alejaba totalmente de ella jamás podría dejarla ir.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de ella? ¿Había sido cuando la cuidó con fiebre sobre los cuarenta grados por dos días? ¿Cuándo quedaron atrapadas en el ascensor por más de tres horas? ¿Cuándo se aseguró que llegara sana y salva tras embriagarse en la boda de Rose? ¿O desde el preciso momento en el que la conoció? No lo sabía, sólo fue consciente de ello cuando dejó su vida de libertinaje para ser ciegamente fiel a Perla.

El sonido de un mensaje entrando a su móvil la hizo reaccionar que caminaba sin rumbo, se suponía que volvería a su departamento, pero en lugar de eso estaba caminando en dirección contraria.

 _'Hola, linda. ¿Tienes tiempo?'_

No reconoció el número y tampoco le interesó hacerlo, pero sabía lo que conseguiría si daba una respuesta positiva.

 _'Para ti siempre, ¿Dónde te veo?'_

No pasaron muchos segundos desde que lo envió que recibió como respuesta una ubicación satelital, no muy lejos de donde estaba.

 _'Te espero'_

 _'Llego en diez minutos'_

Bloqueó su móvil, lo metió en su bolsillo y giró a la derecha, caminó un par de cuadras pensando en todo lo que podría hacer con aquella chica ¿o era un chico? No lo sabía y aunque no le importaba, se moría por averiguarlo. Fuera lo que fuera se iba a divertir.

Pasó frente a un restaurant y sin saber por qué volteó dentro del local, se detuvo en seco. Su deseo sexual se redujo a cero en cuanto la vio; estaba sentada sola aparentemente pensando qué ordenar, su mano derecha reposaba debajo de su barbilla y con la izquierda sostenía la carta, su cabello melocotón había crecido llegándole casi a los hombros parecía tan suave como siempre, debajo de sus ojos azules se podían apreciar unas enormes ojeras seguramente producto de noches en desvelo por el trabajo, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca manga larga y una falda negra que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas llegando hasta sus zapatillas de tacón. Se veía diferente pero igual de hermosa que siempre.

Inconscientemente caminó dentro del local, no pensaba en sentarse con ella, ni siquiera en saludarla, en ese momento no estaba pensando realmente, estaba a un par de asientos del suyo cuando vio a Peridot entrar, la escuchó disculparse por la demora y sonreírle a lo que Pearl correspondió. Ambas parecían ignorar por completo la presencia de Amatista, hasta que Peridot la notó y, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, hizo a Perla besarle. Amatista dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, escuchando a Perla quejarse por el lugar tan inadecuado para hacer eso. Peridot no alejó la vista de Amatista, ni siquiera cuando Perla volteó también.

-¿Amatista?- Amatista se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Perla, se dio la vuelta e intentó correr pero tropezó con un camarero.

Sin disculparse se incorporó y corrió, alejándose lo más que pudo de aquel restaurant, alejándose lo más que pudo de Perla a pesar que ella le gritó que esperara. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba a un par de cuadras de casa, sentía sus pulmones arder y sus ojos escocer. Golpeó el primer árbol que cruzó por su camino.

No quería ver a Perla y mucho menos en ese momento. Se sintió tan impotente al verla con Peridot, una rabia que tenía semanas sin soltar volvió a su ser y deseó volver a aquel restaurant sólo para golpear a Peridot en el rostro. Apretó los puños sintiendo el dolor del golpe en su mano derecha. Volteó de nuevo al camino que había recorrido de forma inconscientemente. Estaba relativamente cerca de casa, podía volver en ese momento y fingir que lo de hace unos minutos no había ocurrido. Estaba por dar un paso cuando su bolsillo vibró.

 _'Sigo esperando, ¿No vendrás?'_

Se quedó pensando un momento, ya no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, no después de verla de nuevo. A pesar que se negó a volver a verla, aun pensaba en ella. En todo el tiempo que no se habían visto ella seguía sin acostarse con nadie, manteniéndose ciegamente fiel a Perla como siempre. Bufó. No podía seguir así, no sabiendo que Perla quizá ya se había acostado una infinidad de veces con Peridot, le dolía pensarlo pero era la verdad. Si quería superarla, quizá debería empezar rompiendo sus votos de renovada pureza de una vez por todas. Apretó los dientes y por fin supo qué responder.

 _'Disculpa la demora, ya llego'_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Se masajeó el cuello mientras subía los últimos escalones de su edificio. Ok, sabía que debía superar a Perla, pero la próxima vez trataría de que fuera con una chica que al menos conociera la palabra _cortaúñas_. Apretó la bolsa de compras, no sólo compró su tinte sino también tuvo que comprar alcohol y gasas para su espalda. Le dolía como los mil demonios.

Apenas abrió su puerta el dolor desapareció de su mente y la bolsa de compras resbaló de su mano al ver la sala de estar completamente limpia y ordenada, corrió a la cocina, el baño e incluso la terraza y todo estaba en las mismas condiciones que la sala. Volteó en todas direcciones, esperando encontrar el origen de dicho orden, pero no veía a nadie.

-¡Rubí!- Gritó sin saber realmente qué más hacer -¡Rubí!- volvió a gritar al no obtener respuesta -¡Rub…!-

-Te oí la primera vez, ¿sabes?- Rubí salió de su habitación, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?- Preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Rubí lanzó la pregunta sin entender a qué se refería su amiga.

-La casa está… limpia-

-¡Oh, eso! Si bueno, Zafi y yo la ordenamos un poco- Amatista entendía eso, lo que no entendía era porqué.

Dudó seriamente que Rubí haya limpiado todo por voluntad propia. Una de las razones por las que su extraña amistad era posible era porque ambas nunca tenían la iniciativa de limpieza, a excepción de las veces en que era estricta y absolutamente necesario. Y por cómo estaba el departamento antes de irse, aún no llegaba ese momento.

-Logro notarlo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué?- Finalmente hizo la pregunta.

-A Zafiro le disgustan los espacios desordenados- Fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Qué?-

-Que a Zafi le disgustan…-

-Fue una pregunta retórica- interrumpió dejando notar el deje de molestia en su voz.

-¿Te molesta acaso?- Rubí frunció el ceño.

-¿Si me molesta?- Amatista repitió con sarcasmo –un poco, sí- se cruzó de brazos y Rubí la imitó. ¡Estupendo! Su primera pelea de compañeras.

-¿Me puedes decir por qué?-

-Déjame ver, tu novia viene un día de visita y, al no agradarle nuestra forma de vida, decide imponer su orden…- Amatista se rascó la barbilla fingiendo ver el techo –creo que es eso lo que me molesta- frunció el ceño más, si es que era posible.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la limpieza? Es algo que tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que hacer-

-¡No así! Tenemos nuestro sistema- Amatista la interrumpió de golpe, sintiéndose más molesta que antes -¿Cómo puede no molestarte a ti?- estuvo a un tono de gritarle a Rubí -¿No te molesta que alguien invada tu espacio y lo remodele a su gusto, a pesar de que es TUYO?- Era claro que en ese momento Amatista no pensaba en Rubí y Zafiro.

-¡Si es ella no me molesta!- Por fin Rubí inició con los gritos.

-¡¿Cómo puede no molestarte?!-

-¡No lo sé!-

-¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡¿Dejarás que siga haciendo lo que quiera cada vez que venga?!- Amatista gritó más fuerte, casi sintió su garganta rasparse.

-¡Tal vez!- Le respondió Rubí en el mismo tono.

Ambas guardaron silencio por un momento, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Amatista sabía que debía detenerse en ese momento, o terminaría perdiendo a otra compañera de dormitorio.

-Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado- Rubí fue la primera en hablar, ya no gritaba pero aún se escuchaba molesta –volveré cuando dejes de actuar como una tonta- tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió azotando la puerta.

Amatista refunfuñó y se lanzó sobre el sofá. Estuvo meditando la discusión un buen rato y quiso golpearse contra un muro cuando se entendió que no estaba enojada con Rubí y Zafiro sino que estaba resentida por la antigua forma de convivir de Perla y ella. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de meter a Perla en todo?

Se levantó del sofá y caminó a su habitación. Esperaría en su cama que Rubí volviera y se disculparía como era debido, pero antes de siquiera dar dos pasos su teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga?- Contestó sin ver quién llamaba.

 _-¿Amatista?_ \- Reconoció la voz de Greg, el esposo de Rose.

-¿Qué pasa, Gregorio? ¿Cómo está Rose?- Preguntó tratando de sonar alegre.

-D _ebes venir de inmediato_ \- Fue la simple y corta respuesta de Greg.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Volvió a preguntar, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara por el extraño tono de Greg.

- _Supongo que tu familia no te lo ha dicho, pero_ …- Greg dejó de hablar por un momento y Amatista lo escuchó sollozar.

-Greg, me estás asustando, ya dime qué…-

- _¡Está muerta, Amatista!-_ Soltó sin anestesia. Amatista sintió sus piernas flaquear sabiendo de qué hablaba – _Rose murió-_ Le confirmó.

* * *

 **Bueno, después de tanto tiempo por fin he vuelto y eso quiero creer que es bueno. Me demoré demasiado lo sé y pido una disculpa por ello, pero no lograba poner en orden las ideas en mi cabeza y el capítulo no llegaba tener forma. Trataré de ya no tardar tanto, lo prometo.**

 **Nota: Quizá es tarde xD pero hace tiempo me preguntaron si lo podía traducir al inglés y, aunque me encantaría hacerlo mi conocimiento de inglés es básico así que por desgracia no puedo hacerlo :C pero si alguien gusta traducirlo por mi no hay ningún problema.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Porque me gustas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amatista no supo en qué momento tomó un puñado de ropa y lo metió en una mochila, tampoco supo en qué momento llegó a la terminal de autobuses, mucho menos fue consciente de cuando compró su boleto. Sólo fue conciente de sus acciones cuando ya estaba en el autobús, a pocos kilómetros de llegar a Beach City.

De nuevo volvió a dejar de pensar, y sólo se concentró en ver las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra su ventana. Cuando finalmente llegó a su terminal, bajo sin mucho ánimo, se empapó de la helada lluvia pues no había llevado sombrilla ni nada para cubrirse. Caminó por las desiertas calles, recordando que hace sólo un par de meses ella había estado ahí.

Cuando divisó la casa de Rose corrió hacia ella, pero cuando llegó no había nadie, incluso aunque hubiese imaginado que la reunión de familia y amigos sería pequeña el lugar estaba desierto como para haber un funeral. Sabía la razón y maldijo a su familia. Corrió por la ciudad, tratando de llegar al cementerio. Cuando llegó vio la multitud el fondo, sintió sus piernas fallar un par de veces, pero aún así no se detuvo. Llegó justo cuando el primer cúmulo de tierra cayó.

-¡Esperen!- un par de hombres enormes la detuvieron, sabía que trabajaban para su familia y los odió -¡Aún no... Aún no me he despedido!- por más que gritó, no la soltaron.

Amatista pataleó, haciendo intentos en vano para ser libre, gritó hasta que sintió su garganta desgarrarse. Pero todo fue en vano, cuando finalmente la soltaron el último gramo de tierra cayó, y el ataúd estuvo hasta el fondo, sin posibilidad de volver al exterior.

Vio las personas dejar flores, y luego alejarse sin decir ninguna palabra. Algunos la volteaban a ver a ella con odio, otros con compasión, y otros simplemente la ignoraban.

Amatista sintió sus ojos escocer se sentía débil e impotente, y muy muy molesta. Volvió su vista al frente y vio una mujer acercarse, inconscientemente apretó las manos hasta que podía jurar sin verlas que la palma era totalmente blanca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de esta familia- aquella mujer poseía un porte elegante, su mirada fría y llena de desprecio se clavó en Amatista, pero a ella no le causó nada. Esa mujer ya no le causaba nada, sólo repudio.

-Tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú, quizá más- amatista se incorporó, viendo a la mujer a los ojos.

-No tienes ningún derecho en esta familia, renunciaste a todo sólo para ser...- aquella mujer la vio despectivamente de arriba a abajo.

-¿Por ser qué, Espinela?- preguntó con molestia.

La mujer no respondió, sólo gruñó ante la mención de su nombre por parte de Amatista. Ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente, el violeta de ambas chocó y se odiaron por tener el mismo color de ojos.

-Atrévete a decirlo- los dientes de Amatista chirrearon de la frustración.

-No vale la pena recordar la deshonra que nos causaste, con tu simple presencia aquí es suficiente-.

Amatista no pudo responder, su garganta estaba cerrada y sabía que si intentaba hablar su voz quebrada apenas se oiría y aquella mujer ganaría.

Espinela se alejó con un andar tranquilo al notar que había cumplido su cometido. Cuando Amatista volteó a verla una última vez, alcanzó a verla subir a un elegante auto negro e irse instantes después. Luego de al menos unos cinco minutos el cementerio estaba casi desierto de nuevo, se notaba cuanto le había dolido la muerte de Rose a su familia.

Finalmente se acercó a la lápida y notó que Greg estaba ahí, con una mano sostenía la sombrilla y con la otra un pequeño bulto totalmente cubierto de mantas. Se acercó a él sonriendo, pero unos segundos después las lágrimas por fin lograron hallar salida de sus ojos. Amatista volteó a ver la lápida, sintiendo algo romperse en su interior cuando leyó el nombre de su amada prima. Su amada y única familia.

Sus piernas volvieron a fallarle, pero esta vez no era por cansancio. Un frío estremecedor recorrió su cuerpo hasta calarle los huesos y ella no pudo evitar temblar, sus dientes castañeaban involuntariamente y su cabeza le estaba palpitando, pero a pesar de todo eso no podía alejarse de ahí. No quería.

-Amatista, ¿Quieres ir a la casa?- la nombrada trató de hablar, pero todavía era incapaz de encontrar su voz.

Sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Ve cuando estés lista... Yo ya tengo que volver- Amatista asintió -No estés mucho aquí, el sol se pondrá pronto- volvió a asentir.

Cuando Greg se alejó Amatista había olvidado completamente lo que sea que le había dicho, sólo permaneció ahí arrodillada sin poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar. Deseaba poder hablar, pero su voz aún no aparecía. Pasó la yema de sus dedos a las letras de la piedra tallada, recorriendo los relieves.

Estaba derrumbandose por dentro, se sintió cayendo en un abismo sin fondo. Rose era todo lo que le quedaba, el único familiar que se quedó a su lado luego de que supo que era bisexual.

Aún recordaba el día en que Espinela se enteró, obviamente nunca fue su intención pues conocía a esa mujer, sabía que la echaría de casa y no se equivocó. Espinela la corrió y su "padre" no hizo nada para evitarlo, nunca supo que cosas le dijo a Sugalite para que comenzara a odiarla también. Toda su familia se alejó pues, si no había dinero de por medio jamás moverían un dedo por los demás, sólo una persona se quedó a su lado a apoyarla y esa fue Rose.

La acogió bajo su lecho, le ayudó con los gastos de los estudios y, cuando estaba por casarse y ella por entrar a la universidad, le dio su departamento en la ciudad. Cuando tenía problemas con Perla ella siempre la aconsejaba y cuando supo que se enamoró fue las primera en felicitarla. Estuvo para ella en las buenas y en las malas sin importar qué, incluso fue a verla hace unos meses cuando estuvo deprimida y encerrada en el departamento; cómo se enteró jamás lo supo, pero se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello mientras le susurró dulces palabras, le preparó un baño y luego una buena comida, se sentó a bromear con ella y al final, cuando ya se iba, le dio una maravillosa noticia.

Sonrió melancólicamente al recordar cuan emocionada estaba cuando Rose le dijo que estaba embarazada, incluso le prometió ir las vacaciones para ayudarla a ella y a Greg con el bebé, se suponía que debía estar ahí la próxima semana para pasar unas maravillosas vacaciones con su familia, no en ese momento llorando frente a la lápida de su prima.

Se levantó del suelo con dificultad, sintiendo la helada lluvia volverse intensa. Pensó en todas esas promesas que se hicieron para el futuro, todos esos planes que no cumplirían; se suponía que acamparían el próximo año en el patio trasero de la casa de Rose, que asistiría al día de su graduación, que la ayudaría a planear su boda cuando decidiera sentar cabeza, que ella se disfrazaría de Santa Claus para el bebé cada Navidad, habían prometido tantas cosas que hacerlas ella sola le era difícil siquiera imaginar.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el atardecer ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ella no había sacado ni siquiera la décima parte de todo su dolor. Jamás lograría hacerlo, era Rose quien se había ido.

Vio el vaho salir de su boca y supo que, aunque aún no quisiera hacerlo, debía ir a la casa de Greg a recuperar el calor que había perdido todo ese rato. Comenzó el camino de regreso con demasiada calma, pasó por los antiguos puestos de comida donde los dueños, al verla, le daban sus condolencias. Se sintió más rota conforme las personas le daban el pésame que, cuando llegó a la casa, apenas y podía levantar la mirada.

Greg la vio entrar y le sonrió con tristeza a lo que ella correspondió. Amatista se acercó a él y volvió a verlo cargar el bulto de hace rato, Greg notó la curiosa mirada que Amatista le dirigía a sus brazos y sonrío.

-¿Quieres conocerlo?- Amatista asintió sin un rastro de emoción, sólo se acercó hasta estar frente a él y lo vio remover las mantas.

Un bebé quedó a la vista de Amatista, era pequeño y rosado, con unos pocos rulos negros en la cabeza, una nariz respingara y un par de hermosos ojos negros los cuales la veían en ese momento, quiso llorar.

-Tiene sus ojos- Amatista no apartó la vista del infante, por lo que no vio cuando Greg asintió mientras apretaba los dientes y trataba de que las lágrimas no se desbordaran.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- Amatista asintió con un poco de temor.

Greg dejó al bebé en sus brazos, al instante sintió el calor del bebé recorrerle los brazos, reaccionando por primera vez lo realmente fría que estaba. Lo arrulló unos minutos hasta que el pequeño comenzó a parpadear con pesar y se durmió.

-¿Cómo lo llamaron?- su voz se quebró a mitad de la pregunta.

-Como ella siempre quiso que se llamara- Amatista se mordió el labio inferior, sabía la respuesta de eso desde los cinco años.

-Es un placer por fin conocerte, pequeño Steven- le sonrió al dormido bebé.

 **Finalmente aquí :D**

 **... Realmente no se me ocurre nada que decir ahora, pero quizá luego sí u**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Porque me gustas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amatista salió del baño, sintiéndose aliviada de finalmente recuperar el calor que había perdido en la tarde. Buscó entre la ropa que había llevado algo que ponerse, dándose cuenta que en su mayoría era ropa sucia y que había dejado de usar desde hace tiempo. Por un segundo pensó en que debería comenzar a ordenar sus cosas de nuevo y le fue inevitable reírse de la idea.

Eran quizá las cinco de la mañana, no había podido dormir mucho por pensar en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Aunque odiara admitirlo, su encuentro con Espinela realmente la había afectado. Esa mujer a la que alguna vez llamó madre seguía siendo igual que cuando dejó la casa y eso le traía recuerdos. Trató de ahuyentarlos pero no pudo evitar que algunos volvieran a su mente, como cuando Espinela sólo pasaba diez minutos con ella a la semana por lo que su figura materna siempre fue la nana que habían contratado para ella, también recordó cuando Espinela se dio cuenta que quería más a la señora Blane que a ella y la despidió sólo por eso. Recordó cuando le prohibía llevar amigas a su casa porque pensaba que podrían robarles y cuando cualquier chico no podía ser presentado como nada más que un conocido. Y finalmente, el quizá más doloroso de todos, cuando supo su orientación sexual; lo supo cuando tenía diecisiete años y desde ese momento, hasta que fue mayor de edad y pudo irse, su vida fue un total infierno.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar todos aquellos pensamientos que tenían que ver con las personas que alguna vez llamó familia y buscó en los cajones de su antiguo cuarto algo que ponerse, por suerte había dejado olvidadas un par de prendas decentes. Luego de vestirse volvió a la sala sólo para encontrar a Greg sentado en la mecedora frente a la chimenea, cuando él la notó le sonrió con cansancio. Se veía que llevaba un buen rato ahí.

-Comenzó a llorar y estos días se ha calmado cuando lo arrullo aquí- Greg comentó -Rose solía pasar horas sentada aquí, contándole cosas...- Amatista notó los ojos del hombre cristalizarse, estaba al borde del llanto.

-Ve a dormir, yo cuidaré de Steven unas horas- Amatista trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible, incluso se atrevió a sonreír para que Greg desistiera antes de comenzar a resistirse.

-De acuerdo, sólo un par de horas- Greg se levantó de la mecedora e inmediatamente Steven comenzó a llorar, Amatista se lo quitó de los brazos antes de que cambiara de opinión y volviera a sentarse -Gracias, Amatista-

-No es la gran cosa- Amatista tomó su lugar en la mecedora y comenzó a arrullar a Steven, para cuando Greg llegó al segundo piso el bebé ya estaba dormido de nuevo.

Amatista lo observaba detenidamente y le fue inevitable a ella soltar un par de lágrimas. Los recuerdos seguían volviendo.

-¿Sabes, Steven? Rose me ha hablado mucho de ti, por fin te vi hace poco, pero he sabido de ti por años- tomó la pequeña mano con el pulgar -Me habló sobre tantas cosas que quería hacer...- Amatista se sumergió en lo más profundo de su mente, recordando una vez más la lista de todas las actividades que Rose había decidido hacer con Steven.

Por un segundo, pensó en que era a causa del bebé que Rose había muerto e inmediatamente quiso darse una bofetada por pensarlo. No era culpa del pequeño Steven, desde el principio su prima sabía que era un embarazo de alto riesgo y aún así decidió concluirlo muy a costa de lo que podría pasarle, muy a costa de lo que pasó. Rose había tomado una decisión y como familia era su obligación aceptarla a pesar de las consecuencias, amaba a Rose, la amaría por el resto de su vida y en su memoria amaría, cuidaría y potegería a Steven. Al igual que Rose había cuidado de ella.

Pensó en Greg, en como se sentiría él al respecto pues había perdido a alguien muy importante, alguien por quien se podía sentir uno de los amores más puros que podía existir, Rose era el verdadero amor de Greg y ella sabía que no había nada más doloroso que perderlo. Pensó en cómo se sentía ella con la partida de Perla, recordando el caos que era su vida ahora, lo triste y doloroso que era todo eso, pero sabía que si estuviera en el lugar de Greg, ella no podría salir de ese agujero sola, necesitaría a su familia para poder intentar siquiera aminorar ese dolor. Y Greg estaba sintiendo ese dolor, ese inimaginable dolor.

-Quizá debería quedarme- Amatista miró el techo por un momento, pensando si volver a Keystone y pasar la semana de clases que quedaba o iniciar las vacaciones desde ese momento y quedarse con Greg un par de meses.

Era innegable que Greg necesitaría ayuda ya que además de su situación emocional, criar a un recién nacido no era una tarea fácil. Luego de unos minutos mirando el vacío decidió que quedarse era lo mejor.

-A ambos nos vendrá bien- volvió la vista a Steven estaba acurrucado contra su pecho plácidamente dormido, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo así -No, a los tres nos vendrá bien- se corrigió.

0-0-0-0-0-0

El sonido de su celular la hizo recobrar la consciencia lentamente. Se levantó de golpe cuando recordó que estaba cuidado a Steven, se incorporó en la cama, dándose cuenta que el bebé no estaba ahí, entonces recordó que Greg la había relevado y mandado a la cama hacia unas horas. Con más calma buscó su teléfono hasta hallarlo al otro lado de la habitación, con pereza se incorporó y caminó hacia él, el identificador de llamadas le decía que era de _Rubí._

-¿Bueno?- Un bostezo acompañó el "saludo".

- _¡Amatista, ¿Dónde rayos te has metido?! ¡Estoy preocupada desde ayer!_ \- Amatista tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído para no quedar sorda ante los gritos - _¡He estado preocupada y molesta! ¿Cuando piensas volver? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?_ \- Amatista se golpeó el rostro al recordar que no había dejado nada que avisara dónde estaría, aunque debía admitir que no esperaba tal preocupación luego de pelearse.

-Desaparecí desde ayer, ¿Por qué llamas hasta ahora?- preguntó sin entender.

- _Al principio creí que te habías ido porque estabas molesta, pasé la noche preocupada pero creí que estarías en alguna de las fiestas de fin de curso, pero siempre a esta hora ya has vuelto_ \- Amatista dejó escapar un suspiro al entender a lo que se refería, cuando iba a alguna fiesta por lo general estaba en casa a mas tardar medio día.

-Bueno, estoy... Bien- mintió un poco -Volveré a inicios de curso, estoy ayudando a cuidar a Steven- Amatista no se preocupó porque Rubí no supiera de quién hablaba, pues se había encargado que supiera de su existencia desde hacía tiempo.

- _Vaya, ¿Ya nació? ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo está Rose?_ \- Amatista no sabía que responder, por lo que dejó que su silencio hablara por ella - _¿Amatista? Dime algo o pensaré lo peor_ \- Rubí soltó una risilla dando a entender que bromeaba pero Amatista siguió sin responder _-No..._ -.

-Volveré a inicio de semestre- Repitió -Mientras tanto cuida del departamento-

- _De acuerdo_ -

-¡Ah, Rubí!- Recordó lo que debía decirle desde ayer -Lo siento...-

- _¿Qué?_ \- Pareció que Rubí no entendió el porqué de la disculpa.

-Lamento el como te grité ayer, yo... Supongo que me estaba proyectando- dejó escapar una melancólica risa.

- _No te preocupes, también lo siento, en parte también fue mi culpa_ \- Amatista se sintió mejor al haberse disculpado por fin - _Por cierto, ayer en la noche vino a buscarte una chica_ \- mencionó.

-¿Una chica?- No entendía quién iría a su departamento a verla.

- _Sí, parecía que tenía urgencia por verte, pero cuando supo que no estabas se fue y dijo que luego volvería_ -

-¿Y no dijo su nombre?-

- _Sí... Pero lo olvidé_ \- Amatista la escuchó balbucear unos segundos, haciendo memoria al estilo Rubí - _Recuerdo que empezaba con P... Per... Per algo_ \- Amatista no pudo decir nada - _bueno, si vuelve le diré que no volverás pronto_ \- Rubí esperó a que dijera algo, pero la garganta de Amatista estaba cerrada - _Te veré en unos meses entonces, cuídate mucho, adiós_ \- Amatista sólo asintió a sabiendas de que Rubí no podía verla, cuando escuchó el bipeo de la linea alejó el teléfono de su oído, aun incrédula.

¿Perla había ido a buscarla? ¿Realmente había ido a buscarla? ¿Aún se preocupaba por ella? Por un breve instante se sintió feliz, y en ese breve instante tomó la decisión de decirle sus sentimientos a Perla la próxima vez que la viera sin importar qué o quién incluso si era rechazada, trataría de estar con ella a costa de todo.

Luego de unos segundos perdida en su mente, el llanto de Steven la regresó a la realidad.

* * *

 **Hago entrega del sexto capítulo, quizá es corto, pero igualmente está lleno de feels :3 Espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Porque me gustas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dejó caer su mochila al suelo y se lanzó sobre la cama, exhausta. Deseaba cerrar los ojos y dormir durante una semana si era posible pero sabía que debía levantarse en unas cuantas horas para ir a la escuela, cerró los ojos y dejó que su respiración se hiciera cada vez más lenta, sentía su cabeza palpitar pero conforme perdía el conocimiento el dolor disminuía. Se sentía a punto de caer a los brazos de morfeo cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y escuchó el inconfundible grito de guerra de Rubí, haciéndola despertar por completo de nuevo y corresponder el grito con uno igual.

Se incorporó de golpe, sintiendo el palpitar de su cabeza intensificarse. Rubí encendió la luz de la habitación y Amatista pudo contemplarla en la entrada de la habitación con el rostro congestionado y un bate de béisbol retraído hacia su espalda, por lo visto lista para golpearla. Un par de segundos después volvió el rostro hacia el colchón pues la luz le irritaba los ojos.

-¿Amatista?- la chica hizo un sonido afirmatorio, pues sentía que si hablaba vomitaría -¿Cuándo volviste?- Rubí se oía emocionada.

-Hace unos minutos- respondió sin despegar el rostro del colchón -¿Por qué entraste así a mi cuarto?- su voz se oía irritada, y lo estaba.

-Lo siento, escuché un ruido y creí que podría ser un ladrón o algo así- Rubí volvió la vista al bate y lo ocultó tras su espalda, un tanto avergonzada.

-Pues no lo soy-

-Pudiste avisarme- reclamó.

-Te he dejado al menos cinco mensajes en tu celular y dos en la contestadora- Amatista vio las mejillas de su compañera tornarse escarlata.

-Yo... he estado ocupada- Fue su única respuesta. Amatista estaba por preguntar, cuando vio a Zafiro en la puerta de la habitación.

-Y parece ser que bastante- Amatista le dedicó una picara sonrisa a Rubí y luego a Zafiro, quien se fue un segundo después muy avergonzada.

-Sí, bueno, ¿Cómo te fue?- intentó cambiar el tema.

-Más o menos, te lo contaré mañana, por ahora quiero dormir- Amatista señaló la puerta, dando a entender a Rubí que la quería fuera lo más pronto posible -Despiertame para ir a clases, por mi cuenta no lo haré- pidió cuando su compañera estaba por cerrar la puerta a lo que ella asintió.

Apenas escuchó el "click" de la cerradura se lanzó de nuevo a la cama y, sin más contratiempos, unos segundos después cayó en la inconsciencia.

0-0-0-0-0

-...tista... matista... ¡Amatista!- la voz de Rubí la hizo reaccionar de golpe, volteó hacia la puerta y la vio ahí de pie.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- Preguntó frustrada, sintiendo que sólo había dormido unos cuantos minutos.

-Yo me voy, debo dejar a Zafiro en la estación de autobuses y de ahí iré a clases, pero quería cumplir con mi misión de despertarte antes de irme, así no estará en mi consciencia- Amatista volteó a ver el reloj con pereza, notando que faltaba aproximadamente dos horas antes de su hora de entrada.

-¡Agh! Bien- lanzó su almohada a la entrada, por suerte Rubí la esquivó antes de que lograra tocarla. Se levantó de la cama en dirección al baño.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en el espejo y se sintió extraña al verse de nuevo con el cabello castaño y unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros, al bebé le gustaba su cabello y decidió dejárselo así ese tiempo. Cuando se lavó la cara y estuvo totalmente despierta fue a la cocina por su desayuno, pues moría de hambre.

Cuando llegó a la sala escuchó la puerta cerrarse, dando a entender que Rubí y su novia se habían ido y estaba sola desde ese momento. El silencio que no había conocido en esos meses en Beach City la hizo sentir extraña por un momento, normalmente unos segundos después escuchaba el llanto de Steven ya fuera demandando comida, abrazos o simplemente se despertó por accidente y quería volver a dormir.

Buscó en la alacena su cereal, notando que había un empaque nuevo y sellado con una nota.

 _"Lo siento, me quedé sin cereal unos días y me acabé el tuyo._  
 _Pero ¡Ey! Compré uno nuevo :D_  
 _Con cariño, Rubí"_

Suspiró con desgano y abrió el empaque y tras servirse una gran platada se dirigió al sofá para ver televisión. Estuvo engullendo el cereal con calma mientras veía caricaturas unos minutos hasta que alguien tocó la puerta, pensó en fingir no estar pero cuando la insistencia en la puerta duró cerca de cinco minutos no tuvo otra alternativa más que pararse y abrir.

-Señores, aquí sólo creemos en nuestro señor Kratos- abrió la puerta con pereza, esperando cerrarla de nuevo apenas viera a los testigos de Jehova a punto de argumentar a favor de su religión, pero se sorprendió al ver quién era realmente.

-Hola, Amatista, ¿Cómo estás?- Amatista se quedó congelada unos segundos y al reaccionar lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta con fuerza -¡Amatista, espera!- Amatista estrelló la puerta en su cara y se recargó contra esta, sin poder hablar de lo molesta que se sentía.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Peridot?!- cuestionó fúrica.

-Vine a hablar contigo- respondió con cierta calma, pero a la vez temiendo que Amatista no abriera -Tengo algo importante que decirte, pero debo hacerlo viéndote de frente- Amatista permaneció unos segundos perdida en su mente, recordando cómo solían ser las cosas cuando era compañera de Peridot.

La primera impresión que tuvo de Peridot era de una total y completa nerd, apática y rara, que por alguna extraña razón le agradó inmediatamente. Solían pasar las noches jugando videojuegos y comiendo frituras, algunas de dudosa fecha de caducidad, Peridot solía ayudarla con las tareas y estudiaban juntas para sus exámenes mientras Amatista la ayudaba a que su personalidad no le causara problemas con el resto del mundo. Había pasado tanto tiempo con Peridot que había comenzado a considerarla la hermana que ya no tenía, y por ello le dolió más que nunca cuando le arrebató a la chica de sus sueños.

-¿Amatista?- su voz le hizo recordar que seguía en la puerta, esperando por su respuesta -No me iré hasta hablar contigo- afirmó convencida.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- pegó su frente contra la puerta, por un minuto cansada de estar furiosa con ella.

-Ya te dije, necesito hablar contigo sin una tonta puerta en medio- pidió al estilo Peridot.

Amatista abrió la puerta con desgano. Lo primero que vio fue la enrojecida nariz de Peridot, suponiendo que ahí había golpeado la puerta. La miró de arriba a abajo con desinterés, no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Tienes dos minutos, así que ve al grano- concedió.

-Emh... ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, dudando si era buena idea.

-Un minuto y medio-

-¡Ok! Bien, bien. Al punto, ¿Cierto?- Se quedó en silencio algunos segundos más -Vine a disculparme- Amatista sólo arqueó la ceja, sin saber exactamente por cuál de sus estupideces pedía disculpas -Sé que lo que he estado haciendo no ha estado bien, nada bien. Estaba molesta, triste... herida más que nada- Peridot volteó a ver sus zapatos y Amatista no hizo nada por buscar su mirada -Me heriste-.

-¿Yo te herí?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Sí, lo hiciste- Afirmó con tal convencimiento que a Amatista no le quedaron ganas de replicar -Desde el momento en el que decidiste mudarte me heriste, cada día en ese departamento fue solitario y las horas libres en la universidad ya no eran lo mismo, te alejaste de mí y...- Parecía que la garganta de Peridot se había cerrado.

-¿Y qué?-Amatista sólo la observó, esperando que terminara la frase.

-Y te enamoraste de ella- Peridot comenzó a llorar, tomando por sorpresa a Amatista -Sé que eso no justifica nada, sé que... Sé que lo que hice no fue lo correcto, pero me sentí destrozada cuando me dí cuenta que te estaba perdiendo- Los mocos parecían obstruirle la respiración por lo que comenzó a respirar por la boca, dificultándole el habla -Hace un par de meses me enteré sobre lo de Rose y quise venir y apoyarte, pero me dí cuenta que en lugar de reconfortarte sólo lograría enojarte- se limpió la nariz con la manga de su suéter.

Amatista se sintió atónita. Entonces ¿Había sido Peridot quién había ido a buscarla? ¿No Perla? Por supuesto, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pensando? Perla ya debía de haberla dado como historia pasada.

-Fue hasta ese momento que entendí cuanto me había sobrepasado. Quise hacerte pagar con la misma moneda todo el dolor y no me dí cuenta que estaba hiriéndote demasiado- Peridot la hizo volver a la realidad -Te pido perdón por todo, aunque lo más probable es que no logre conseguirlo. Yo no me perdonaría... Yo aún no perdono a Perla- confesó.

-¿Perdonarla?- Ahora Amatista estaba realmente perdida en todo el drama de su vida sentimental -Creí que la querías-.

-Realmente nunca te diste cuenta, ¿Cierto?- Dejó escapar una extraña sonrisa mientras la miró esperando que lo hubiera hecho, por desgracia Amatista sólo la observó confundida -Nunca quise a Perla... Sólo quería que supieras cómo me sentía cuando la elegiste a ella- Un extraño brillo inundó los ojos de Peridot y por un momento se quedó en silencio.

Miró el suelo durante unos segundos más, parecía querer decir algo y Amatista no entendía porqué no lo hacía. Cuando volvió a verla a los ojos una mezcla de temor y seguridad se reflejaba en su mirada.

-Amatista, te amo- confesó.

* * *

 **Aun me cuesta creer que ya llevo un año escribiendo esta historia :) ¿Y apenas voy en el 7? Vaya que me he tomado mi tiempo**

 **He de admitir que apenas terminé el capítulo anterior me inspiré a escribir este, pero no lograba llenar todos los diálogos como en mi mente, por suerte al final lo logré :D Espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Porque me gustas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba segura que la nariz de Peridot estaría más roja que nunca luego de que estrelló la puerta contra su rostro de nuevo. Quizá no era la mejor forma de responderle su... ¡Lo que sea que haya sido eso! No tenía sentido, pero todo lo que conocía parecía indicar que era algo así como una especie de confesión. Le había confesado sus sentimientos. Sentimientos de amor. Amor hacia ella.

¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo sabía. Jamás espero que alguien tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, y mucho menos Peridot. ¿Qué le había visto? Amatista se autodefinía como un desastre andante; Siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados, su espacio personal siempre era una pocilga, era una _nómada_ pues nunca pudo mantenerse en una relación estable más de dos semanas. Entre eso y más, poseía todas las características de una fracasada total.

Recobró la respiración cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba dejando que el aire pasara hacia sus pulmones. Cuando sintió sus piernas lo suficientemente firmes como para mantenerse en pie, se separó de la puerta. Insegura, observó por la ranura, lo cual quizá debió hacer en primer lugar para evitar ese extraño encuentro, notó que Peridot ya no estaba ahí, ¿En qué momento se había ido? Quizá en esos segundos que estuvo perdida en la nada.

No supo cómo pero logró caminar hacia el sofá y se dejó caer. Observó su plato de cereal y se perdió en su mente, como tantas veces lo hacía.

¡Peridot estaba enamorada de ella! ¿Peridot? ¿Enamorada de ella? Sí, Peridot y sí, de ella. Era algo tan increíble que se lo tuvo que repetir varias veces, hasta que se volvió siquiera una posibilidad de ser realidad. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? ¡Ella jamás se dio cuenta! Para ella, Peridot había sido como su hermana menor, siempre cuidándola y protegiéndola de los brabucones a todas horas del día.

¡Oh rayos! Ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre su antigua convivencia con ella. Por qué siempre parecía más estresada de lo usual en las mañanas que llegaba hasta luego de la salida del sol, o por qué se molestaba cuando le hablaba _lindo_ a otras personas, por qué parecía que se metía en problemas sin razón poco después de mudarse al departamento de Rose. Entendía el porqué de muchas cosas.

Esos y cientos de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente durante varios minutos. Cuando volvió a la realidad sólo le quedaba media hora para arreglarse para su primer día.

Se levantó del sofá y corrió al cuarto de baño. Se bañó, se vistió y se fue. Caminó apresuradamente por las calles hasta llegar a la universidad y, cuando cruzó la entrada principal dos minutos antes de su primera clase, finalmente respiró con alivio.

Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo apresuradamente, su teléfono sonó. De no ser por quién era, lo ignoraría.

-¿Bueno?- Un llanto ensordecedor se escuchó del otro lado, haciéndola separar su oído.

 _'Amatista, Steven no quiere dormirse'_

Amatista soltó una sutil carcajada, esperándose ese resultado al irse pues Steven parecía haberle tomado demasiado apego.

-Ponlo al teléfono- cuando escuchó el llanto aumentar, supo que lo había hecho -¡Ey! ¿Pequeño Stevop? ¿Qué pasa?- escuchó el llanto aminorar hasta haber cesado por completo, al parecer la había reconocido -¿No quieres dormir? Porque eso me están diciendo- Lo escuchó reírse y por reflejo ella también lo hizo -¿Quién va a irse a dormir? ¿El pequeño Steven? ¿Lo hará?- Soltó una sutil carcajada - Ya ve a descansar, ¿Quieres?-.

Estaba tan metida en la conversación telefónica que no se dio cuenta que tropezó con alguien, hasta que sintió el golpe.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sin voltear a ver quién era y siguió su camino hasta que dejó de escuchar los balbuceos del bebé –Eso es, descansa bien. Te quiero- un sutil sonrojo invadió sus mejillas pues no estaba acostumbrada a hablarle así a nadie.

 _'Vaya, se durmió. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?'_

-Tengo mis métodos, Greg. Te colgaré ahora, tengo clase- Sin esperar contestación terminó la llamada y entró en el aula de su primera clase.

Desde ese momento todo fue aburrido. Todas sus clases transcurrieron en medio de aburridas presentaciones e introducciones a las diversas materias. Antes de la última clase comenzó a cuestionarse si saltársela o quedarse pues no esperaba algo diferente. Para su desgracia, se encontró a Lapis en el pasillo y, cuando se dio cuenta que tenían la misma clase, la arrastró hasta el salón.

Estuvieron sentadas charlando un par de minutos hasta que, a las cinco en punto, la maestra entró al aula. Todos guardaron silencio por respeto a la académica pero, en el caso de Amatista, más bien fue porque había perdido su voz.

Recorrió a la maestra de pies a cabeza, delineando con sus ojos cada curvatura de su cuerpo. Su cabello rojizo claro recogido en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos azules protegidos por unas gafas, su camisa de botones azul celeste y su falda azul marino a media rodilla, conjuntados con los tacones y aquellas medias. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí?

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes- Su sedosa voz le erizó los vellos de la nuca –Mi nombre es Perla Hillwhite, y voy a impartirles esta clase- volteó a ver a los alumnos, luego de escribir su nombre en el pizarrón, con aquella deliciosa caligrafía que a Amatista tanto le encantaba admirar.

La vio recorrer a los alumnos con la mirada y, cuando se acercó peligrosamente a su asiento, inmediatamente escondió el rostro. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, la vio de espaldas nuevamente, estaba anotando en la pizarra los temas a seguir.

Trató de transcribirlo a su libreta, pero que su mano le temblara por los nervios comenzó a estresarle. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, dejó de escribir y sólo se concentró en admirar a la _maestra_ de espaldas. Seguía siendo tan jodidamente sexi como siempre.

Escuchó las risillas de unos compañeros a su lado por lo que volteó, notando como se hacían señas y susurraban entre ello. Por lo visto no podían despegar la mirada de Perla, eso la hizo apretar los puños. Estaba a punto de llamar la atención de los chicos, cuando se le adelantaron.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- La voz de Perla se hizo oír, llamando la atención de todos, quienes dirigieron la mirada a la maestra y luego al par de chicos.

-Nada en especial- Respondió uno, tratando de ocultar lo nervioso que se sentía al verse descubierto.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Pueden escribir y dejar de verme el trasero?- el salón entero trató de contener la risa –Sé que ya no son adolecentes de preparatoria para estar haciendo esas tonterías ¿O me equivocó?- enarcó la ceja, los chicos negaron con la cabeza y Perla volvió al pizarrón como si nada.

Amatista contuvo la estruendosa carcajada que intentaba amenamente escapar de su garganta. Conocía a la perfección el _agudo oído_ de Perla, ella se había metido en problemas muchas veces por ello. Entonces fue que todo hizo _click_ en su cerebro y reaccionó.

¡Perla era su nueva maestra! La misma mujer que la volvía loca, a la que ya no se debía acercar, en un desesperado y hasta ahora inútil intento por superarla, a quien le dejó de hablar sin ninguna explicación además de estar molesta por el distanciamiento. ¡Esa mujer era su maestra los próximos seis meses! ¿Ese día no podía ser peor? Primero fue Peridot y ahora Perla.

Volvió la mirada al frente, notando que Perla había terminado de anotar en el pizarrón y estaba sentada tras es escritorio, viéndola fijamente. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, Perla desvió la mirada a la ventana con un significativo sonrojo en las mejillas. Amatista sólo deseó caer en el agujero más profundo que existiera.

* * *

 **Al fin, después de todo este tiempo ¡He vuelto con más!** **¡OH SÍ! Y junto conmigo, volvió Perla :3**

 **¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con nuestra pobre Amatista? Ni yo lo sé x3 Pero pronto lo averiguaré.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Porque me gustas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amatista jugaba perezosamente con la albóndiga en su plato, moviéndola de un lado a otro como esperando que hiciera algo además de rodar. Levantó la mirada pretendiendo ver a Rubí mientras esta le hablaba pero, en realidad, se perdía en una mesa al fondo del comedor.

Aparta de los demás maestros y estudiantes, Perla desayunaba acompañada de su estimada soledad. Al verla revisando unos papeles supo que cualquiera que se acercara a ella en ese momento la molestaría, y mucho; justo cómo estaba a punto de hacerlo el director Dewey.

A pesar de que se veía la molestia de ser interrumpida a kilómetros, Perla pareció responder al hombre con amabilidad y, siendo eso suficiente, el director se acomodó en el asiento al lado de ella dispuesto a tener una larga conversación.

Amatista dejó escapar una sutil risilla antes de poner por fin atención a lo que estaba diciendo Rubí. Tuvieron una larga charla, o tan larga como les permitió el tiempo. Rubí tuvo que retirarse pues tenía una clase en esa hora.

Amatista se quedó sentada otro rato, mirando con diversión cómo se desarrollaba la "charla" entre el director y Perla, pues se podía notar que la comunicación sólo era unilateral. Dewey no paraba de hablar y Perla se disputaba entre si poner atención o continuar con su trabajo.

Entonces pasó, Amatista supo que ese sería el momento más incómodo del día cuando Peridot hizo acto de aparición en la entrada de la cafetería. Amatista no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada por reflejo. Notó que la volteó a ver y un momento después volteó a ver a Perla quién, luego de cruzar miradas con Peridot, volteó a verla a ella.

Amatista decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí; comió lo último que quedaba en su plato, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. Caminó por el pasillo sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Estaba más que decidida saltarse, por primera vez en lo que iba de curso escolar, la última clase. Salió por la puerta principal y se detuvo en seco al reconocer a Zafiro en la parada de autobús al otro lado de la calle en compañía de un chico. Por cómo se veía la rubia, estaba igual o quizá más incómoda de lo que parecía Perla con el director Dewey.

Cruzó la calle corriendo, reconociendo al chico como uno de los más acosadores de la universidad. Literalmente había intentado con cada chica del campus, incluida Jasper.

-Vamos, linda, sólo quiero ver el color de tus ojos- Zafiro parecía tratar de ignorarlo lo mejor que podía, pero él parecía no entender que era como una molesta mosca.

Un manotazo golpeó el brazo del chico cuando este trató de remover el cabello que cubría el rostro de Zafiro por la fuerza.

-Daniel- Amatista recordó el nombre del chico –déjala en paz- se plantó de brazos cruzados frente a ellos, viendo una sonrisa de alivio surcarse en los labios de la rubia.

-Aléjate, Cuarzo. El primero en encontrarla se la queda- el chico pasó su brazo por los hombros de Zafiro.

Un alarido salió de su boca cuando la rubia le pisó el pie con fuerza y corrió a resguardase detrás de Amatista. Daniel las miró a ambas con molestia, dio un paso al frente pero luego retrocedió dos por alguna razón.

-¿Algún problema aquí?- la profunda voz de Jasper se escuchó a las espaldas de Amatista, haciendo a ambas chicas voltear -¿Este idiota las está molestando?- antes de poder responder, Daniel ya había desaparecido. El cobarde le temía a Jasper desde que le rompió la nariz seis meses atrás

-Gracias, Jas- la más alta asintió mientras sacaba de su mochila una cajetilla de cigarros.

-¿Quieres uno?- Amatista negó con la cabeza -¿Y tú?- extendió la cajetilla en dirección a Zafiro.

-Soy menor de edad- respondió apenas removiendo un poco su flequillo para verla.

-Y… yo no te ofrecí- Jasper sacó uno sin más y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la entrada principal –Nos vemos luego- se despidió antes de correr para cruzar la calle.

-Gracias por salvarme- Zafiro llamó su atención de vuelta, notando que estaba apegada a ella en ese momento.

-En realidad fue Jasper, yo sólo aparecí primero- la albina sonrió nerviosa pues era cierto –A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí tú sola?-.

-Vine a ver a Rubí, la busqué primero en el departamento pero no estaba, así que vine aquí- Zafiro bajó la mirada o eso parecía, era difícil decirlo con su cabello ocultándole los ojos la mayor parte del tiempo –Lamento causar problemas-.

-No son problemas realmente, sólo es… Una chica entrando a un área llena de testosterona- rascó su nuca mientras trataba de explicarle –Este lugar es setenta por ciento hombres y cuando ven a una chica, y más si es linda, se vuelven más idiotas de lo usual- Zafiro volvió a alzar la mirada, dejando que Amatista viera en su ojo visible alivio. Entonces el estómago de la rubia gruñó.

-Yo… Salí sin almorzar- justificó la rubia. Amatista soltó una sutil carcajada.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? La cafetería tiene buenas albóndigas en este momento- Zafiro pareció meditarlo un momento –¡Vamos! Rubí está en clase y mientras estés conmigo los chicos no van a molestarte, ¿De acuerdo?- finalmente Zafiro asintió.

Amatista le dio un pequeño tour de camino a la cafetería, mostrándole algunos edificios y salones, incluido en el que su novia se encontraba en esos momentos. Conversaron en el trayecto de trivialidades, aunque la mayor parte del camino la rubia sólo se dedicó a escuchar. Entraron como si nada a la cafetería, entonces la albina pareció recordar porqué se había ido de ahí en primer lugar, inmediatamente empezó a hiperventilar.

-Zafi, ¿Qué te parece si mejor lo pides para llevar?- preguntó, con una nerviosa sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por la menor sin mencionar que era la primera vez que la llamaba así.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Amatista desvió la mirada, sin darse cuenta, en dirección hacia Perla quien por lo visto había logrado deshacerse del director Dewey. La pequeña rubia notó a quien estaba viendo y sólo le sonrió -¿Te gusta?-.

-¡¿Qu…?! No ¿Có-Cómo podría? Ella es…- y todo lo que pudo hacer para completar la frase fue gruñir. La reacción de la albina le sacó una sutil carcajada a Zafiro.

–Está bien- sonrió.

Fueron hacia la caja registradora a ordenar. Luego de un rato les dieron su pedido y salieron de ahí hacia una mesa exterior un tanto alejada de la cafetería. Se sentaron con calma y, antes de que Zafiro tomaba el primer bocado, volvió a ver a Amatista.

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta?- los ojos violáceos estaban abiertos a más no poder, con aquella expresión de incredulidad a la que Zafiro podría volverse adicta a provocar.

-No, no, no, ella es… sólo es… ¡Aaahh! ¡Me da clases!- y le dio un golpe a la mesa con el rostro.

-¿Y? eso no quiere decir que no te guste. Yo solía darle clases a Rubí y míranos ahora-

-Sí, tratando de reproducirse como conejos- el rostro de Zafiro se volvió de un rojo intenso, mas no trató de negarlo –espera… ¿Le dabas clases a Rubí?- cambió de tema.

-Sí, así nos conocimos- esa era la primera vez que Amatista escuchaba algo de la historia de ellas.

-¡oh vaya! Entonces, ¿Me contarás como se conocieron, enamoraron y perdieron su casta y pulcra virginidad juntas?- preguntó con algo de burla.

-Quizá en otro momento- la expresión con la que Zafiro respondió borró la sonrisa de Amatista quien, hasta ese momento, no había considerado que quizá la historia de su mejor amiga y su novia no era _color de rosa_ como creía.

* * *

 **Me complace anunciar que hoy, 4 de agosto, por fin he sido capaz de terminar este capítulo :D** **No sé por qué siempre me toma tanto tiempo escribir, pareciera que esta historia en especifico. Pero en fin, mi mamá dice que soy especial :B**

 **Nos vemos en capítulos venideros de esta y otras historias 7u7)r los sorprenderé o eso espero :3**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me dedico a amarlos.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Porque me gustas**

.

.

.

 **10**

.

.

.

El brillo en la mirada de Rubí al ver a Zafiro cuando salió de su salón de clases, hizo que Amatista sintiera una sutil punzada de celos. Celos de que Rubí encontrara a alguien que quien mirar con tanto amor como se podía ofrecer a alguien y que este te viera de igual forma, aunque se alegraba por ella, a veces le gustaría que _alguien_ la mirara de esa forma también. Y con "alguien" aún se refería a Perla.

Cuando la pareja quedó de frente, parecieron clavarse al piso de frente un largo momento. No fue una escena típica de parejas en donde, apenas se encontraron se besaron hasta incomodar a todo el mundo. No. Simplemente se quedaron ahí, viéndose fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, hablándose telepáticamente mientras se tomaban de las manos. Lo más afectivo que se vio fue el enorme abrazo que Rubí le dio a Zafiro.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– por más extraño que pareciera, la pregunta iba dirigida a Amatista –Tienes clase– la peli-blanca desvió la mirada, pensando en que quizá habría sido mejor haberse ido a casa sin pasar a ver a Rubí. Quien era la razón número uno de su perfecto historial de asistencias actual.

–Yo… emh… no me siento bien y…– antes de que en su mente pudiera terminar de formular la excusa, estaba siendo empujada por la castaña en dirección a su salón, a un edificio de distancia.

–Deja de intentar evadir tus responsabilidades, sea lo que sea que vas a decir es mentira– por el contrario de molestarse, se estaba riendo –Ambas sabemos que lo único que quieres es no ver a tu futura esposa– Amatista chilló ante la afirmación, fingiendo sentirse más ofendida de lo que en realidad se sentía.

–Ella no será mi esposa– renegó, perdió el equilibrio y sólo le quedó seguir caminando por su propio pie para no terminar cayendo al suelo –Y no la estoy evitando–.

–¿Ah no? Entonces, ve– Amatista gruñó. Rubí la estaba retando, y Amatista Cuarzo nunca decía no a un reto.

–¡Bien!– avanzó dando pisotones en el suelo, prefirió ir por parte de atrás del edificio para llegar más tarde y que así Perla le negara la entrada por el atraso.

Antes de doblar la penúltima esquina escuchó un golpe, tan fuerte que la hizo respingar.

–¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?– reconoció la voz de Perla sin necesidad de verla, se escuchaba encolerizada, incluso más que el día en que se fue –Confíe en ti, creí que éramos… me hiciste…– gruñó varias veces, la escuchó balbucear otras y estaba segura que estuvo a punto de gritar unas cuantas más –No quiero volver a verte, ¿Me oíste?– escuchó sus pasos sobre el pasto al alejarse, incluso más molestos que los de ella cuando Rubí la mandó a clase.

Amatista miró de reojo a quien le había gritado y se sorprendió como nunca al ver a Peridot en el suelo, con la mejilla totalmente roja y lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Una parte de ella le decía que fuera a auxiliarla pero, otra parte le decía que no era asunto suyo. Al final, se fue de ahí.

Dio la vuelta corriendo para llegar al aula, subió las escaleras y se encontró a Perla en el umbral del salón, aun sin entrar. Los tenis de Amatista chillaron en el momento menos oportuno y la pelirroja volteó. Mientras la morena avanzaba, Perla mantuvo la mirada sobre ella, viéndola con aquellos tristes ojos que derretían a Amatista y la hacían querer hacer lo que fuera para que desaparecieran. La vio entreabrir los labios cuando se acercó lo suficiente y, despegando la vista de ella con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, Amatista entró sin detenerse a escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decir.

Dio rápidos pasos hasta su lugar y se sentó. Volteó a su lado para intentar hablar con Lapis, a falta de Rubí, pero ella no estaba en su asiento y, cuando vio a Perla entrar un minuto después, supo que no estaría en la clase ese día.

Gran parte de los alumnos se dieron cuenta que algo raro pasaba con su maestra durante la clase; se le veía ausente, cometió varios errores ortográficos y de vocabulario a la hora de explicar algo, ¡Incluso los dejó salir veinte minutos antes! Lo cual no era propio de ella pues, por lo general, alguien tenía que tomar el valor para decirle que la clase había acabado.

Al ser la última clase, los alumnos salieron de ahí tan rápido que parecía un simulacro de incendios. Amatista, por otro lado, no se decidía si acercarse a Perla y preguntarle si estaba bien o irse y dar por sentado que había sido todo a causa de la pelea que había tenido con Peridot y que, al día siguiente, volverían las clases a la normalidad. Como consecuencia, terminó siendo la última en irse, cosa que había estado evitando desde el inicio de curso.

–Amatista– el escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral le hizo imposible el seguir caminando, pero tampoco podía voltear. Era como una piedra estancada en la puerta –¿Podemos hablar un momento?– la súplica se hallaba impregnada en su voz.

–Emh… ¿Claro?– como el divino ser llamado Dios le dio a entender, y con todo el cuerpo hecho un enorme nudo, se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a Perla; la pelirroja seguía en su asiento, con las piernas y manos cruzadas, mientras veía a algún punto de la habitación, parecía indecisa sobre lo que iba a decir.

–Verás, hoy hablé con Peridot y confesó haberme mentido…– en una fracción de segundo, todo el nerviosismo que sentía ante su voz se esfumó al captar por dónde iba la conversación.

–Señorita Hillwhite– por primera vez en su vida, le habló tan distante que Perla se desconcertó –Sobre lo que quiere hablar, ¿es un asunto personal o escolar?–.

–¿Qu…? Personal, por supuesto, no tengo nada extraordinario en lo escolar que tratar contigo– aclaró.

–Entonces no voy a tener ésta conversación– volvió a dirigirse a la salida, esta vez sin ninguna intención de detenerse.

–Amatista, espera– la escuchó llamarla –Amatista, por favor– esta vez su voz se escuchó en el vacío pasillo –Amy– escuchó su último intento al dar vuelta en la esquina y bajar por las escaleras.

A esas alturas, sus ojos ya le escocían y sólo esperaba llegar a casa para llorar como su cuerpo se lo pedía. Salió de la universidad a pasos agigantados y cruzó las cuadras con un par de atropellamientos casi dados. Cuando llegó al departamento, azotó la puerta al entrar y se dejó caer al suelo con tanta brusquedad que le dolió el trasero. Sin fuerzas para levantarse, terminó llorando ahí.

–¿Amatista?– la voz de Zafiro la tomó por sorpresa y luego recordó que se quedaría a pasar la noche –¿Estás bien?– sintió su pequeña mano sobre su cabellera, acariciándola.

–Rubí?–.

–Fue a comprar algo de comer– respondió. La ayudó a levantarse y, a torpes pasos, llegaron al sofá.

Perdiendo toda vergüenza, se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de Zafiro, al no tener a Rubí cerca y ya no pudiendido contenerse más. A pesar de que Perla no dijo prácticamente nada, sabía lo que iba a decir; iba a disculparse por haberse ido, a decirle que ahora que había tenido la pelea con Peridot había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta que se había alejado por el engatusamiento de la rubia. Iba a pedirle perdón por dejar de ser su amiga por su, al parecer, ahora ex novia y pedirle que fuera su hombro para llorar en ese momento. Y era justamente eso lo que a Amatista le dolía tanto, el que quisiera volver a ella ahora que Peridot había dicho la verdad. Rabia y dolor no eran una buena mezcla, lo sabía, pero eran todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento.

–La… odio– alcanzó a decir con el hipo que la invadió.

–¿Odias? ¿A quién?– Zafiro intentó encontrar su rostro entre la maraña de pelo que lo cubría.

–A Perla– cuando halló su mirada, pareció atónita al ver los vacíos ojos violetas viendo la nada –Yo la...– Zafiro la abofeteó sin dar motivo.

–No lo haces– contradijo –La quieres y por ello, lo que sea que te haya hecho, te duele tanto. Sólo tratas de dejar de sufrir, pero decir odiarla no es la solución– Amatista se levantó tan súbitamente que su cabeza comenzó a palpitar.

–¡¿Tú qué sabes sobre lo que siento?! ¡No me conoces!– levantó la mano, dispuesta a devolver el golpe, pero algo la detuvo. Mejor dicho alguien.

–¡Wow! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?– a pesar de la calma con la que hablaba, Rubí se veía dispuesta a entrar en una pelea a puños con Amatista de ser necesario.

–Nada– fue Zafiro quién respondió –Creo que me iré por hoy– a Rubí se le notaban las ganas y disposición de replicar, pero no logró hacerlo –Y tienes razón, no te conozco. Pero eso no significa que no entiendo por lo que estás pasando– hizo el intento de hacer su flequillo a un lado, pero este terminó volviendo a su lugar a causa de que era demasiado corto como para quedarse tras su oreja. Amatista no hizo nada por disimular su desconcierto.

Por los cinco segundos que vio los ojos de Zafiro, el izquierdo la remarcaba la molestia que sentía con ella, mientras el derecho estaba totalmente cerrado, con una enorme cicatriz que lo cubría casi por completo llegándole incluso a la ceja. La rubia se fue, dejando a Amatista con la incertidumbre del por qué había hecho eso. ¿Cuál era su punto al enseñarle esa terrible cicatriz? ¿Acaso trataba de hacerla sentir mal por gritarle?

Cuando volvió a la realidad, Rubí había cerrado la puerta, dejando salir un suspiro tan grande que hizo eco en la habitación. Los pasos de la menor se escucharon hasta quedar frente a Amatista; con los brazos en jarra y las mejillas infladas, Rubí parecía pedir una explicación sin hablar.

–Acaso me estás culpando de lo que acaba de pasar?– la castaña asintió –Ella lanzó el primer golpe– ambas se cruzaron de brazos y se miraron fijamente –No tengo tiempo para esto– bufó y le dio la espalda.

–¿A dónde vas?– exigió saber, en un grito lleno de molestia.

–¡A hundirme en mi miseria!– respondió antes de cerrar de un portazo su puerta.

Se lanzó de lleno sobre su cama y, apenas se acomodó, el teléfono en su bolsillo sonó. A pesar de aparecer como número desconocido, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Colgó sin pensarlo dos veces y lo dejó resbalar de sus dedos. Volvió a sonar y el mismo número apareció en la pantalla y, esta vez dudado un poco, volvió a colgar. Sonó una vez más apenas lo dejó caer, y en esta ocasión ni siquiera lo tocó; sabía que era débil y terminaría por contestar. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada mientras el mismo tono sonó otras cinco veces más.

Harta de escucharlo, lo tomó con brusquedad y, antes de razonar correctamente, contestó.

– _Amatista_ – la voz de Perla se escuchaba aliviada – _Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte_ – la peliblanca seguía en shock, sin saber que decir. El enojo que sentía la azotó de golpe y, cuando terminó de tomar aire para gritarle que se pudriera en el infierno, el teléfono había desaparecido de sus manos.

–Amatista no está en condiciones de contestar por ahora– Rubí se lo había arrebatado antes de que se diera cuenta y colgó.

–¿Qué crees que haces?– el enojo se le resbaló del cuerpo y sólo quedó un brusco tono.

–Zafiro me llamó y me dijo que no te dejara cometer ninguna estupidez– explicó a la par que se sentaba en la esquina de la cama –Me explicó más o menos lo que había pasado, y me pidió que me disculpara por ella, no quería abofetearte–.

–¿Ah no?– casi podía escupir veneno en ese punto.

–No, se reflejó tanto en ti que no pudo evitarlo– Rubí lucía tan melancólica que le quitó todas las ganas de reclamar –No siempre nos quisimos, ¿Sabes?– rio sin ganas de hacerlo –De hecho, hubo un tiempo en el que ni siquiera soportábamos vernos. En ese entonces yo era una completa estúpida y no lo entendí hasta que…- suspiró para darse valor de decir lo que pasaba por su mente –Hasta que mi estupidez la llevó a tener esa marca– señaló su propio ojo derecho.

–Espera, espera, espera… ¿Estás diciéndome que tú le hiciste eso?– Amatista aun no podía procesarlo.

–Provoqué los acontecimientos que la llevaron a eso– aclaró –Luego de eso, ella me odió, me odió tanto que casi podía jurar que lo hacía más que yo misma– se descubrió la pulsera que llevaba en su brazo desde el día en el que la conoció y vio la marca en su muñeca, tan larga y clara que no quedaba duda de cómo se la había hecho –intenté acabar con mi sufrimiento, por suerte no soy buena suicidándome, así que fallé rotundamente– trató de quitarle seriedad al asunto riéndose, pero eso no quitó la expresión de Amatista –Al final, lo resolvimos, y ambas nos arrepentimos de muchas cosas. El punto de decirte esto es, no sé qué pasó entre ustedes dos, pero sea lo que sea, si actúas con el enojo corriendo por tus venas, sólo harás y dirás cosas que, cuando todo se tranquilice, tendrás tantos arrepentimientos que sentirás que nunca será suficiente para disculparte–.

–¿Entonces qué hago?– se sobó el rostro con brusquedad, sin saber qué respuesta esperaba obtener.

–Por ahora, sugiero que mantengas tu distancia por el bien de ambas y, cuando sientas que es momento de hablar, hablen- Amatista dejó de verla para, mientras veía su cama, procesar lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Gracias, Rubí- sonrió más tranquila –No sé cómo agradecerte-.

-Nada de "no sé"- una vez la tensión se perdió del ambiente, se lanzó sobre ella, aplastándola por completo –Si luego de esto no me haces tu madrina de bodas, voy a enojarme mucho- aseguró mientras Amatista replicaba por su peso.

-No vamos a casarnos- negó de nuevo, como cada vez que lo afirmaba desde que supo que estaba enamorada de Perla.

-No si sigues de testaruda- rodó para quedar acostada a su lado –No importa por qué peleen, todo se resuelve con una buena charla… y sexo- ni bien terminó de reírse cuando Amatista estrelló la almohada sobre su cara.

-Eres una idiota- afirmó, más feliz que nunca que fuera ella quien respondió a su anuncio de compañera y no alguien que la dejaría hundirse en el enojo.

 **Sí... Bueno... A todos nos ha pasado que se nos va de largo actualizar, ¿No? ñ.ñU**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me dedico a amarlos y explotarlos en fanfics.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Porque me gustas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tomando las palabras de Rubí como una ley absoluta, Amatista se alejó de Perla tanto como podía. La esquivaba cada vez que la veía cerca, incluso cuando no había forma en que hablaran de cosas personales; era la menos participativa de la clase, además de la primera en entrar y salir del aula, sin mencionar que obligó a Rubí a esperarle afuera cuando tenía tiempo libre para que Perla no tuviese siquiera la oportunidad de pedirle quedarse, ¿Cabe decir que bloqueó su número telefónico?

Así fue como pasaron dos largas y estresantes semanas. Y, apenas para entonces, Amatista dejó de enojarse cada vez que veía a la pelirroja. Finalmente, Perla pareció desistir de hablar con ella por el momento; quizá esperaría a que fuese Amatista quien hiciera el primer movimiento. Eso era lo más sabio pues, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Amatista, era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Y como si su situación con Perla no fuese suficiente, al final del jueves, Peridot se presentó frente a ella en su hora de salida. Le dio un tedioso discurso con unas enormes y largas disculpas incluidas que Amatista terminó aceptando para que la dejara ir, dando su palabra de pensar en si volver a tomar la amistad que habían perdido. Rubí la golpeó por mentir.

Para la tarde del viernes, y con los parciales a la vuelta de la esquina, Rubí decidió desestresarse de su trabajo como guardaespaldas de su mejor amiga saliendo con sus compañeros de clase, según ella irían a estudiar en grupo y luego por unos tragos pero Amatista era una veterana en el tema y sabía que, si es que Rubí volvía esa noche, no lo haría por su propio pie, ni consciente. Ella, por otro lado, no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado. Así que, mientras su amiga salía a beber hasta perder la noción de la existencia, se quedaría en casa, quizá viendo alguna serie hasta quedarse dormida abrazando el bol de palomitas y así evitar estudiar por lo que restaba del día; el verdadero estudio empezaría el día siguiente. O eso se decía para autoconvencerse que no lo dejaría para última hora como cada temporada de exámenes.

Rubí se despidió a las cinco treinta de la tarde y, unos minutos después de irse, la puerta fue azotada por estridentes golpes. Amatista se acercó, queriendo saber qué clase de bestia se azotaba contra su pobre puerta sin consideración alguna; apenas abrió, el cañón de una escopeta le apuntó al rostro y, de no ser porque lo reconoció, se habría orinado en los pantaloncillos.

—¿Vidalia?— Amatista desvió la mirada del arma para ver a su amiga, a quien apenas y reconoció; sin tanto maquillaje no lucía igual.

—¡Tú, pequeño insecto!— se escuchaba molesta —Te mandé a disculparte hace más de cinco meses y no te has vuelto a aparecer en mi casa, ni llamado o dado cualquier otra señal de vida, sucio animal rastrero. ¿Qué has estado esperando? ¡Me has tenido preocupada!— la escuchó cargar sin despegar la mira de ella y, por primera vez desde que Vidalia hacía eso al enojarse, temió que estuviera realmente cargada y a punto de dispararle.

—Vid, lo lamento...—

—¿Lamentarlo? No, no, no. Lamentarlo habría sido recordar que seguía esperando saber de ti, pero estoy segura que ni siquiera cruzó por tu pequeño cerebro. Así que no, no lo lamentas. No todavía—. Súbitamente apretó el gatillo cuando desvió la mira al techo de la peliblanca. Palidecieron por igual al darse cuenta que el arma no hizo aquel típico sonido hueco al no tener qué disparar, al que estaban tan acostumbradas cuando la amenaza terminaba; en su lugar, el techo de Amatista obtuvo un enorme agujero.

—¡¿Qu-Qué demonios estás pensando trayendo a Betsy cargada aquí?!—

—¡¿Y cómo demonios iba a saber que está cargada?!—

—¡Porque es tu puta escopeta!— Vidalia entreabrió los labios, dispuesta a replicar, pero se quedó sin ningún argumento valido. —¡Joder! Si hubieses apuntado mal, Sour Cream se quedaría con el inútil de su padre— la rubia asintió, bajando el cañón donde no pudiese dañar a nadie.

Amatista se hizo a un lado para darle paso a Vidalia, como si nada realmente grave hubiese pasado; la rubia dejó la escopeta recargada contra la pared luego de sacarle las municiones restantes. Ambas fueron a la cocina, donde prepararon café y la mayor sacó de su bolsa un bote lleno de galletas de mantequilla recién horneadas.

—En serio lamento no haber ido antes, han pasado demasiadas cosas. Olvidé que no te había dicho cómo terminó todo— Amatista inició la sana conversación, con la boca llena de galleta y escupiendo pequeñas migajas a la mesa.

Sin necesidad de pedirlo, Amatista comenzó a relatar los acontecimientos de los últimos meses; desde la partida de Perla hasta su actual puesto como maestra. Le contó sobre Rubí y su novia Zafiro, y todo lo que sabía de ellas, fuera mucho o poco; habló sobre Rose, Greg y Steven; habló sobre su terrible reencuentro familiar; habló sobre sus recientes conversaciones con Peridot y, al final, su actual actitud con Perla. Para cuando pasaron las tres horas que duró el relato, Vidalia parecía incapaz de cambiar su expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Wow!— Fue lo primero que logró articular luego de un minuto de silencio —Casi me haces sentir culpable de dispararte— Bebió el último y frío trago de café para luego lanzarse a estrujar a Amatista en un fuerte y no solicitado abrazo. La menor no lo rechazó, por el contrario, pudo sentir un par de lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas debido al calor dado por su mejor amiga luego de tanto tiempo necesitandolo.

Al final Vidalia rompió la tensión que se estaba creando con un mal chiste al cual Amatista respondió con otro peor. Ambas comenzaron a decir terribles chistes por igual y, cuando se quedaron sin material, decidieron hacer un maratón de películas de terror aprovechando que, el ahora prometido de Vidalia, cuidaría al pequeño Sour Cream el resto de la noche.

Mientras la rubia buscaba las películas en internet, Amatista se encargaba de hacer las palomitas.

—Amatista— Vidalia la llamó cuando terminó la última tanda de palomitas —Te llaman— la rubia le dio el celular que había dejado en la sala, con tres llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido. Cuando volvió a llamar contestó.

—¿Amatista?— era una voz desconocida.

—¿Sí?— respondió, dudosa.

—Tu amiga se desmayó en el bar, no deja de pedir una y otra vez que te llame para recogerla—

—¡Oh! Ok, iré por ella. ¿En dónde están?— la chica al otro lado de la linea le dio el nombre del bar que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia. —¿Podrías cuidarla un poco más? Llegaré en unos minutos— la chica hizo un sonido afirmativo y luego colgó. —Vid, lo lamento, tendremos que posponer nuestra noche— su amiga la miró fijamente, esperando que le dijese qué ocurría —Al parece Rubí se desmayó en un bar, debo traerla y darle la reprimenda de su vida— Vidalia suspiró y asintió, resignada.

Amatista corrió por un abrigo a su habitación mientras Vidalia recogía sus cosas y volvía a ocultar la escopeta donde la había llevado: un viejo estuche de guitarra. Ambas bajaron por el ascensor mientras programaban su "noche de chicas" para el siguiente fin de semana. En la salida se separaron, tomando caminos opuestos. Mientras cruzaba las calles, con el frío calándole el cuerpo, fue pesando cómo regañar a Rubí, dónde hacerlo y qué tan molesta parecer; quizá la sobornaría con decirle a Zafiro, aún no lo sabía.

Cuando entró al viejo bar que tenía más de medio año sin ir, el bullicio de adentro la tomó por sorpresa. Parecía estar más lleno de lo usual; por las aglomeraciones de personas frente a los televisores, suponía que había algún juego esa noche. Buscó a Rubí con la mirada por todo el bar, pero no lograba verla en ningún sitio. Se acercó a la barra para preguntar si no le habían visto, ¿Qué tan difícil sería reconocer a una chica desmayada con el cabello más tupido de la ciudad?

Se fue a la esquina menos engentada, al lado de una chica de extraño cabello rosado, quién al parecer también se había quedado dormida. Trató de llamar al cantinero, lista para pedir ayuda.

—¡Amy!— la extraña al lado suyo pareció reaccionar de pronto y se lanzó a abrazarla. —Me alegra que vinieras— Amatista se desconcertó al reconocer a la extraña como Perla. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

—¿Eres Amatista?— reconoció la voz de la desconocida del teléfono y, cuando volteó a verla, se petrificó al ver a Rose frente a ella. Tardó varios segundos en asimilar que sólo se trataba de una chica demasiado parecida a su difunta prima. Al no poder responder con palabras, asintió. —Un gusto, supongo. Comenzó a llorar de la nada mientras pedía que te llamara una y otra vez— La chica le entregó un elegante bolso —No sé qué esté pasando, pero sea lo que sea, parece bastante arrepentida para mí— con esa frase se despidió de ella y desapareció entre la gente.

Cuando Amatista finalmente entendió que por quién había ido era Perla, se cuestionó varias veces si irse de ahí o ayudarla a llegar a casa. Pensó seriamente en abandonarla pero, cuando la vio en aquel deplorable estado todo sentimiento de enojo o molestia, desapareció de su mente. Sacudió su cabeza, esperando en vano recuperar esas emociones; por eso no quería acercarse a la pelirroja, sabía que su defensa caería tanto que sería prácticamente imposible recuperarla. Después de todo, no se puede permanecer molesto con alguien que quieres durante mucho tiempo. Suspiró, resignada a cuidar de Perla hasta que estuviera sana y salva; y eso sólo sería cuando estuviera siquiera medianamente sobria.

Cruzó el bolso por su pecho y se quitó el abrigo para ponérselo a la ahora pelirosa, no quería que se resfriara. La hizo rodearle el cuello con el brazo y salieron del bar; el frío le caló intensamente esta vez. Le preguntó por su departamento sabiendo que era imposible que siguiera viviendo con Peridot luego de aquella discusión que escuchó sin querer, pero la pelirosa sólo podía musitar balbuceos; irían al propio entonces. Avanzaron dos cuadras entre tropezones hasta que, de la nada, Perla se desmayó, Amatista decidió de cargarla. Por suerte no era tan pesada.

—Me siento mareada— un par de minutos más tarde pareció recuperar el conocimiento.

—No vomites sobre mí— Perla enterró el rostro en la parte trasera de su hombro, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza —¿Por qué bebiste tanto?— le preguntó sin pensar, pues no sabía en qué punto de su distanciamiento le había perdido el asco al alcohol.

—Porque estoy molesta—por el rabillo del ojo la vio hacer un puchero —Estoy molesta conmigo, hice enojar a mi chica— arrastró la lengua en casi toda la oración pero, aún así, la menor le entendió perfectamente. Su corazón se partió un poco más, de ser posible.

—¿Tú chica?— preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado, se sintió una masoquista al querer saber más.

—sí... se enojó de la nada y... y no me ha dirigido la palabra en días— habló entre pausas cuando su lengua se trababa demasiado, Amatista suspiró cuando al fin llegaron frente al edificio. Cuando entraron al elevador finalmente pudo ponerla un momento en el suelo y el silencio fue roto de nuevo—Bueno, no de la nada, fue mi culpa... Fui una idiota. No supe hacer las cosas bien... y todo salió mal por pedir ayuda a la persona incorrecta— Amatista apenas y entendió toda la oración, Perla calló de nuevo. Llegaron a su piso y, con maniobras aprendidas en borracheras propias, logró abrir la puerta de entrada sin dejar caer a la ebria en su espalda.

Dio unos pasos hasta el sofá y lanzó a Perla sobre éste, cual costal de papas. Volvió en sus pasos para cerrar la puerta de entrada y, cuando volvió a ver a la mayor, ésta ya se había acomodado en una posición que la siempre perfecta y recatada Perla sobria habría reprochado. Amatista se rió quedamente por un momento, luego su semblante triste volvió; no sabía si Perla ya había superado lo ocurrido con Peridot o si estaba hablando de la rubia, fuese cual fuese el caso, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le dolía. Le dolía ver a su querida Perla en ese estado por culpa de alguien que, por lo que había entendido, no la valoraba lo suficiente. Odiaba a aquella chica sin necesidad de conocerla, incluso se atrevía a apostar que era la desconocida parecida a su prima; parecía _su tipo_. Fuera quien fuera, era una estúpida y suertuda que seguramente se había enojado por alguna tontería.

—¿Por qué lloras?— Perla volvió a despertar de la nada, viéndola en uno de sus peores momentos del mes.

—N-No estoy llorando— se secó rápidamente todo rastro de llanto antes de que ocurriera, cuando aún tenía las lágrimas en los ojos.

—No lo hagas, estoy segura que te ves linda con una sonrisa— arrastraba la lengua aún y, por la sonrisa que le dedicaba, Amatista supo que ni siquiera era consciente de con quién hablaba en realidad. Tal vez por eso no le tomaba importancia al cómo le estaba destrozando el corazón.

Cuando la vio volver a acomodarse en el sofá y hacerse un ovillo temblante, supo que tenía frío y fue a su habitación por una manta. Tomó la más limpia que encontró y volvió al sillón dónde dejó a la pelirosa pero, cuando la buscó con la mirada, ya no la encontró ahí. Volteó en todas direcciones, pues aún lucía demasiado ebria como para hacer cualquier movimiento coherente. Cientos de preocupantes escenarios aparecieron en su mente en sólo un par de segundos, pero se esfumaron cuando escuchó el agua de su regadera. Corrió a su bañó y ahí la encontró sentada bajo el agua, empapada.

—Soy la peor— dijo de la nada —Nunca he podido demostrarle todo lo que siento apropiadamente y la dejé cuando más me necesitaba... Debe estar pasándola realmente mal y no puedo hacer nada para apoyarla, no me deja acercarme... ignora todo rastro de mi existencia y no parece querer dejarme volver a ella— se escuchaba un poco mejor. —¿Acaso está lloviendo?— O quizá no tanto. Levantó la mirada, parpadeando rápidamente cuando las gotas le caían en el rostro, luego centró su mirada en los bordes de su camisa y comenzó a exprimirla sin éxito alguno.

—No creo que eso vaya a funcionar—.

—Lo sé, es imposible con esta ¡Estúpida lluvia!— le gritó a la regadera a la par que otras tantas maldiciones. Volvió a guardar silencio un momento, al parecer centró su atención en otros pensamientos, y luego volvió a hablar más tranquila —¿Cómo puedo recuperarla?— volteó a ver a la peliblanca, con un brillo en sus azulados ojos, como esperando que tuviera la respuesta a su situación, pero luego de unos segundos en los que Amatista no le respondió, desvió la mirada al suelo.

Harta de verla en tan deplorable estado, Amatista tomó la toalla colgante en el perchero del baño y cerró la llave de paso. Se agachó para rodearla con la toalla y ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La hizo quitarse los arruinados zapatos antes de salir del baño y la guió a su habitación, la dejó sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarle la mojada.

—No hay cómo, ¿Verdad?. Ella es... La persona más increíble que conozco, ella puede vivir perfectamente bien sin mí, no me necesita en su vida. No como yo la necesito en la mía— suspiró desanimada.

—Vamos, no creo que sea la gran cosa— dijo sin pensar.

—¡Lo es! Ella es... ¡Wow! ¿Y yo? Sólo soy una aburrida ingeniera aero... ¡Aeroespiral!— exclamó —Joder, ella es demasiado—, Amatista no pudo evitar estrujar las prendas entre sus dedos al escucharla.

Cuando por fin volteó a verla, no pudo evitar olvidar un segundo la tristeza con lo graciosa que se veía intentando quitarse el pantalón tan torpemente. Dejó la ropa a su lado y le ayudó sin mucho esfuerzo, sólo lo jaló; luego, con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas, le quitó la camisa, le quitó los tirantes del sostén antes de ponerle el camisón que había sacado para ella y, cuando se lo puso, terminó por desabrocharle el sostén. Perla gateó hasta la almohada y, con varias replicas se quitó la última prenda mojada que le quedaba encima. Luego se arropó y se quedó totalmente quieta, parecía al fin haber caído dormida.

Se acercó a ella para verificarlo, pero se encontró con sus adormilados ojos azules, parecían negarse a cerrarse.

—¿Puedo pedirte un extraño favor, extraña?— preguntó, Amatista dio un ruido en respuesta para que continuase —¿Puedes recostarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?— los parpados de la menor se abrieron a más no poder, pero aún así asintió.

Se acurrucó a un lado suyo y la vio cerrar los ojos una vez más. Pasó un minuto hasta que pensó que por fin se había dormido, viéndola fijamente, se veía demasiado pacifica. Miró su cabello una vez más, pensando que, si lo había pintado ebria, se llevaría una gran sorpresa al día siguiente. Incapaz de controlarse del todo, comenzó a acariciarlo, era tan sedoso como siempre lo imaginó; descendió sus dedos hasta su mejilla, aún estaba sonrojada, aunque ya no tanto comparadas a cuando llegó. Su pulgar fue a parar a sus labios, los acarició, pensando en que ya le pertenecían a alguien. Se sintió celosa.

Su mente divagó entre muchos pensamientos y recuerdos hasta que, con la almohada llena de lágrimas, cayó tan profundamente dormida como Perla.

* * *

 **Por si no ha quedado claro, Perla es ingeniera aeroespacial, pero no pudo pronunciarlo xD Pobrecita :B**

 **En fin, me ha tomado tiempo debido a cuestiones familiares imprevistas que me arrebataron la inspiración entre muchas otras cosas. Espero que disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo, realmente me ha ayudado escribirlo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me dedico a amarlos y explotarlos en fanfics.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
